A Knight of Barsoom
by KnightofBarsoom
Summary: All characters from John Carter, Star Trek, Tolkien, or any other classic literature are not being used for profit. I wrote this noncommercially out of love for the John Carter Movie and my desire to population a galaxy with components from various fantasy, action, and adventure works. It is the chronicle of a man's adventures on Bajor, ch'Rihan, and Barsoom.
1. Chapter 1 An Old Man's Memories

Chapter I. An Old Man's Memories.

I am an old man now, my life has passed. Unlike Terrans or their ilk that may live a century, even when you have a life span of more than a thousand years, the time still flies by unabated as if it is a raging fire, consuming all in its path. I have no complaints; my life was full of significant events on many worlds. My regrets are few; the memories of the good times sustain me now at the twilight of my life. Unlike many of the races of men in the galaxy, I do not fear death. I recall from reading many works of literature, a character of a book from Earth, who remarked that "Death is not the end, but a passing". So I look with longing to board the grey ships sailing into the west and cross the seas to the white shores of the undiscovered country. Soon happy death I will meet thee and be reunited with my beloved. Her loss a half century ago has left a hole in my soul that even my favorite child, my dear daughter Miriam Thoris T'Naa, cannot mend. This morning as I start the writing of my memories at the suggestion of my eldest daughter, Epponina Pi'Ama T'Naa, I hear the laughter of the grandchildren of my daughters at play outside the villa. As I look out the windows of my home, the sight of Greater Helium and its spires greet me. The verdant green of Barsoom with it smell of the sea is such a contrast from when I arrived here several centuries ago. But I muse too much and ramble, perhaps an old man's memories should start at the beginning….

I was born in the year 5007 Anno Regina in the Latin Empire on the planet my ancestors called Hellenes that orbited the star Rigel Kent also known as Alpha Centauri of the trinary star system. My father was Gratius Marcellus Linux; he was a Latin of pure blood: brown haired, tall, and fair skin with eyes the colour of the sea, a sure indicator of having a Latin mother, rather than an outer worlder. In our society, it did not really matter what race your mother was, we had no qualms about mixing our genes with other races or even other human species. That explains why my mother was dark, with pointed ears, arching eyebrows, had the name T'Naa and came from the planet Vulcan. Her brown eyes had somehow mesmerized my father when he was an agent of The Empress and had diplomatic missions to that hot, arid planet. She must have been intrigued by Terran-looking men with blue-green eyes because to hear her tell the story, she was in love at the first sight of my father. Thus she knew immediately that this was her destined mate. Also, since we are a matriarchal society with an empress and never a king, jeddak, or emperor, she probably felt that it was an advantage to defy her parents and leave with my father to his world.

In typical Latin fashion, she became the mistress of the household with a powerful husband who enforced her logical Vulcan views on raising children. I was her second born and first son. I had a sister, Lucia T'Naa Marcellus, two years older than I. I was named Marcus T'Naa Marcellus. Our household consisted of my father's grandparents, Mother, Father, Lucia, and I. My great-grandparents were named Adela Marcellus Acca and Ignatius Aidia Bellona. Latin custom made my mother the mistress of the house which she would keep until my sister matured and married. Once wed and out of the military, Lucia would become the matriarch of the home.

Five years after my birth, a war with the Klingons ensued and pulled my father from our estate for several years. Our empire looking simple and pastoral from the skies was not, much to the displeasure of the Klingons. Our troops eventually defeated them and quelled their plan of expansion and conquest. So during this period, Lucia and I were playmates and confidents for almost five years while Father was away. Mother and my great-grandparents, along with many of the other women of our village, were required to aid the elders in our education in the arts of combat and war. Our empire was not an aggressive expanding horror. We studied war and combat to provide for the defense of our planetary systems. I did not really enjoy getting beaten by Lucia in either hand-to-hand combat or in swordsmanship. But being female and two years older, she matured faster. I knew she never liked striking me and never hit with real relish. But for a Latin boy, it was an embarrassment to be continually bested by your older sister. Yet, why I cared I do not know since probably most of us had older sisters who generally bested us. When boys were twelve we were no longer allowed to spar with our sisters because of our testosterone development.

Besides warfare and defensive techniques, we had to study our history and learn Latin, Greek, and Aramaic, the common languages of the empire. Because Mother was a Vulcan, Lucia and I studied her history, culture and learned to read and write her native tongue. Although everyone could speak Latin fluently, if your mother was an outer worlder then you used her language as the house language, thus Father, Lucia and I spoke Vulcan in the home. My great-grandparents did not speak Vulcan so well when I was young but they eventually become fluent also. We studied the great writers of our history and the writers and history of the third planet from the star known as Sol. It was in our history that when the Creator made the universe, the star called Sol, though seemly insignificant, would foster populations on three planets and several moons and significant spiritual events would occur there. We traced our own Latin lineage back from the Terrans and looked upon the ancient Greeks, Romans, and the Celts as our ancestors if not in blood then at least in spirit and thought. Legends from long ago, before we had a written language or recorded history, hinted at our being mixed Terran and Elve blood. We were light skinned and fair of hair and had longevity of a thousand years or more and seemingly quit aging at about thirty years. Our genes were strong. Our home world was twice the size of Earth or Amtor and caused us to have dense skeletal structures and strong lean muscle masses.

But enough, an old man rambles on again. Most of you reading know the history of our people. I wish to relate how our race came to encompass many star systems and became the dominant intelligent species on many planets in the galaxy.

It started on a farm. The home and property of the House of Marcellus had been handed down from mother to daughter for fifteen generations after its establishment in 600 A.R. Father received it from our grandmother once he returned from Vulcan with T'Naa as his spouse. Once Lucia was born my mother became the Mistress of the House and it was renamed the House of T'Naa-Marcellus. The land was green and fertile with gently rolling hills and many trees; it had a small river named Evinos flowing near our villa. This river divided the property into a north third, with the remainder on the south side. So, if we went to the fields to sow or harvest or to pasture our flocks, we had to cross a foot bridge that Great-grandfather had constructed when he first arrived on the estate sometime around 4400 A.R.

Father was gone, as were three-fourths of the men of warrior age. So being only eight years of age and Lucia nearly ten, we were expected to spend half the day helping on the land. Each family unit throughout the empire was agrarian. We all lived on small farms, raising our own food, tending to the land to keep it in harmony with nature. So it was ingrained into our people that labor was rewarding and simplicity necessary as to not deplete the resources of your home world. Although Great-grandfather Ignatius was over nine hundred years old, he still looked youthful and spry and he oversaw the farming operations and aided Mother in the planning and management of our estate. Since it was in the spring, we were planting. I remember thinking that the water of Evinos laughed as it flowed past Lucia and me as it slowly meandered northward to eventually merge with the river Eurotas just past our home village of Kolir.

"Not like that Marco," snapped Lucia in crisp Vulcan. "You are planting them too deep. If they fail to sprout, Ko-mekh will make us do it over again."

"Luci, I know what I am doing," I replied somewhat irked. Since Father had left, Lucia had become almost unbearable at times. She seemed to think she was standing in Father's stead in his absence. If Great-grandfather was not around, like this morning, then she always assumed the role of leader. Since she was older and as I had noted we were matriarchal, it was accepted that this was the way of things. Yet since I was so young, I often resented my older sister.

Lucia glanced at me; I wondered what she was thinking. She smiled.

"I'm sorry Marco; I miss Sa'mekh so much. He has been gone so long. I get short with you."

She came over by my side and gave me a sisterly hug. Funny, how she seemed so much like Mother. Mother's Vulcan heritage showed on Lucia more than me. Lucia's ears were pointed and her eyebrows, though auburn, were arched like Mother's. Lucia was tall for almost ten years old and stood a head taller than me. She had dark auburn hair, olive coloured skin like Mother's, only in a lighter hue. Lucia had a hint of Father's face in a feminine way but with brown eyes. Yet mother's appearance was also evident. Long trusses escaped her straw hat covering her head.

She so reminded me of Mother in her ways. I forgave her; I could never stay mad at her. Besides, if I did, I may not get to see her friend, Drusilla D'Nare Crotus, the eldest daughter of the neighboring estate.

Drusilla's father, Julius Crotus Augustin, was a little younger than our father, perhaps three hundred years old. He had been on patrol ships in his pre-married days, providing security aboard an interstellar craft patrolling the edges of the empire to protect against incursions by raiders of various other worlds. In those adventures, he chanced to encounter an Orion woman, Arvi D'Nare, she was named. They were married two years before Mother and Father. Like Father, Julius had no sisters, so Arvi was the mistress of the estate. So Arvi's household consisted of Julius, his parents, grandparents, and daughter, Drusilla.

Curiously, Orions are not long lived like us, they do live about as long as Vulcans, but once married to Julius, Arvi seemed to change. Mother said it was the marriage rites and genetic sharing; it seems to change the internal physiology and the outward appearance of the non-Latin females that our men took as wives. Their aging slowed, matching their spouse. They would appear to be about thirty years of age and not apparently physically age. Their health improved because immunity to disease, toxins and sickness strengthened. I did not understand this. I asked Mother if her physiology had changed. Father was over three hundred years old, but looked the same as when he was thirty and mother was only thirty five years of age when they eloped from Vulcan. She said yes her body had changed. Mother told me if I or Lucia took a non-Latin as a spouse when we were of age, the same would occur. I probably would have a mate of a different race or culture, since a curious thing about our people was that the rate of boys born to girls was two males to one female. So, eligible females to marry were difficult to find on our home worlds. Unfortunately for us males, female Latins could be very selective in whom they chose to wed.

Now in hindsight, it is evident to me that our biology was designed to allow for the spread of our race across the galaxy. In mating with non-Latins, our bodies would pass genetic codes that affected the non-Latin spouse. It was a strange but simple biological design that allowed for our race to be fertile with other close species of men. This resulted in our ability to outlive and assimilate other races into our culture. 'Latinizing the planet' was what it was commonly referred to by The Empress. I make it sound as if only males of our race intermarried with non-Latins. Generally that was true due to the preponderance of boys born. Yet it was not uncommon for Latin women to marry other races, but as I said they were very selective. We, as a race, embraced diversity in mating because we felt it provided hybrid vigor to the population. So, anyone with Latin heritage was considered a Latin, even if they were only as little as one-tenth Latin.

Drusilla, having an Orion mother had light green skin; she was tall, with raven black hair covering her pointed ears. Her ebony hair hung nearly to waist. Her flashing black eyes belied a maturity older than her eleven years of age. She had inherited her mother's great beauty and that strange essence of an Orion woman that seemingly haunts males of many races. Even at eight, I was so enamored of her dark beauty. I was in love yet at that age I did not understand it.

Today it was sunny, a fine spring day, it was mid-morning. As I planted squash seeds, I heard the bleat of sheep being led to the pastures. I hoped that it was Drusilla and she would stop and visit Lucia. My heart raced in excitement hoping to see her, yet not knowing why I felt this way.

"Luci, it is good to see my amcitia!" called Drusilla, speaking in Latin, the common language on Hellenes, her ebony eyes peering through the hedge of brush separating our fields.

"Dru, I thought you would be the little shepherdess today," returned Lucia, effortlessly switching from the Vulcan we had been speaking to the common language without a stutter. Smiling and dropping her hoe, Lucia walked toward the hedge. She turned,

"Marco, come with me, we can rest and chat with Dru for a moment. Mater is not here."

As you can imagine, I needed no encouragement to get closer to Drusilla. I ran over to the rose hedge and stood near the gate that opened from our estate into theirs. Drusilla eyed me and smirked at my excitement with a wisdom I could not conceive.

"Marco, my beautiful fair Marco, whose eyes match my skin, and with hair like our sun, how is my love today?"

Placing her hands on my cheeks she kissed my forehead and then turned to Lucia. I had hair coloured like wheat straw and green eyes. My skin was lighter than Lucia's, and I favored Mother in facial appearance rather than Father, except my eyebrows were not slanted and my ears less pointed then Lucia's.

"Luci, did you hear that a great victory was won by our fleet deep in Klingon territory?" she asked excitedly.

"No!" replied Lucia. "Do you think that the war will end soon? I know Mater says we have no desire to conquer or acquire anything from the Klingons, only avenge the deaths they brought to us. Anyway we will not harm women or children as they did at the colonies near Vulcan and Andoria."

I stood there listening to the girls chatter, not really comprehending anything they were saying. She called me her love. She caressed my cheeks, kissed my forehead, her scent intoxicated me. I was only eight, the feeling I felt I could not understand, but I soared to heights high into the sky. My heart raced. Finally, I calmed enough to actually listen to Lucia and Drusilla's conversation.

"So Dru, do you think that means our paters will be returning soon? Oh, I pray to the unnamed God, the great I AM, and to Our Lady that it is true."

"I do not know for sure, Luci. I overheard Mater talking to Flavia this morning after milking. She shooed me out to shepherd the sheep, so I did not overhear anything else."

"Flavia, that old gossip, how would she know anything? Why was she at your home?"

"Oh, Luci, Flavia is okay, I rather enjoy her visits. She says she was at the council house in town late last evening and heard reports from the capital. Flavia even said that The Empress confirmed the victory."

Lucia looked at me, "Marco go gather up the tools and seed. We need to discuss this with Mater."

Hugging Drusilla, she turned and ran across the small field toward our villa.

I looked at Drusilla. "Good bye Drusilla, it was good to see you," I mumbled shyly.

Then I turned and ran to pick up the items Lucia told me to get and tried to catch up with Lucia. As I ran toward our home, I thought I overheard Drusilla say "cheltol caj tabadi, Marco". I smiled; she did not think I understood Kolari, what they spoke at her home. But I was a quick study of language and knew she said "Marco the good male of a great house".

I hurried to the urbana entrance of our villa, shaded by the freshly leafing olives; the steps were slippery with light moss and dew not yet dried from the morning. I placed the tools in the alcove and stepped into the atrium that led to the common room. I could hear Lucia questioning Mother.

"Mater, we just spoke with Drusilla in the field and," Lucia stopped short. Mother's eyebrow over her right eye arched up, she looked at Lucia with impatience.

Lucia in her excitement had spoken in Latin, not our house language. Mother never tolerated Latin in the home it was either Vulcan in the familiar or Greek if we were discussing philosophy or the arts. Even Aramaic was allowed when we read or discussed the books of knowledge about The Way and the Creator. But Mother detested Latin; it was so vulgar a language for her Vulcan tastes. She used it in the village and when conversing with friends and still used it often when talking to Great-grandmother Adela whose Vulcan was poor. Yet she thought it so common, in fact, that she made Father take us to eastern rites spoken in Greek rather than suffer through Latin in the western rites. I listened, sure Lucia would be reprimanded and receive extra chores or studies.

Quickly, in crisp, sharp Vulcan, I exclaimed: "Drusilla D'Nare told us we won a great battle against the Tlingansu, is it true Ko-mekh?" I hoped to divert her from punishing Lucia for speaking Latin.

Mother turned to me and gave a rare smile for a Vulcan, if you could call it a smile. Mother, being logical, seldom smiled, never at Lucia, mostly for Father, but I could get her to smile and even occasionally elicit a small Vulcan laugh.

"Who told her about the battle?" she asked us both.

Lucia, recovering from her faux pas, stated "Dru overheard Flavia tell her ko-mekh about it before she was sent to take the flock to the pasture near our west fields. We just talked to her minutes ago." Lucia did not forget to switch to Vulcan this time

As Mother looked at both of us, our great-grandparents entered the common room to listen to our discussion.

"Ah it is true. And to anticipate your next question, ah your sa'mekh was involved. He is well. It was a major setback for the Tlingansu. Ours losses were small. It was a naval battle, corsairs, cruisers; you know the ships firing barrages across stretches of space. We had two ships damaged, but Gratius said they lost most of their northern fleet. He told me it was a rout. The remaining Tlingansu fled back to inner reaches of their space."

"Sa'mekh saw ri close quarter combat?" I asked.

"Nirsh," replied Mother. I could see she was very relieved.

"Ko-mekh, you talked to Sa'mekh on video com and did not wake us so we could see him?" queried Lucia, somewhat angry.

"It was late dear ko-fu. I did not wish to wake either of you. And he sends his love and misses you both. Besides it was a recorded message since the distance is too great for instant messaging. You can watch it after we eat dinner."

Lucia, not really satisfied, but smart enough not to say anything further, looked at me. Always I was the buffer between her and Mother. She quickly realized that Mother, for all her logic and effort, still favored me. I never liked this because it caused a rift at times between us. My eyes darted from Mother to Great-grandfather. I knew he understood Vulcan well enough to follow our conversation. I saw him whisper something to Great-grandmother and she nodded.

Mother turned and looked through a window at the sundial situated in the garden by our home, it showed near noon. She turned, "I suppose you both did not finish planting the field this morning since Drusilla D'Nare Crotus felt it was her sole mission in life to interrupt you both from your work. Were the cadets out helping you this morning?"

"Ri Ko-mekh, I guess they are still at the Augustan uroshitau helping there," answered Lucia.

Mother shook her head but said no more for a moment. That was Mother, matter of fact, never very emotional. I assumed I knew what was next as did Lucia and Great-grandparents.

"Well," Mother paused, then continued, "Perhaps we are done for today. Go clean yourselves and we will eat early. Then we will go to the village and see the Tela'at, remember you have lessons this evening with Pater Theos. So do not tarry."

"Well," I thought, "this is a surprise we never leave the estate before late afternoon during the week, too much to get completed. Ko-mekh actually must be excited about something."

Being a Vulcan, she was difficult to read, even for me. Lucia looked at me and me at her; we exchanged small looks of surprise and then headed to our rooms. I noted that my great grandparents, Ignatius and Adela, went back to the kitchen.

After eating dinner, we changed clothing and walked to our home village of Kolir. It was only about five kilometers from our villa. It was a cool spring day. We passed the Crotus estate and Mother spied some of the military cadets working in the fields. They were sowing small grains. She called the senior cadet over.

"Cadet Roma, when do you plan to come to our estate and help my family with the sowing?" Mother asked in Latin. She so seldom used it that it sounded odd hearing her speak Latin, but her diction was excellent, probably better than Father's.

"Mulierius T'Naa Marcellus, I apologize for our not arriving this morning, but we had some of the cadets pulled from us to aid in infrastructure repairs at Panar. We should be there tomorrow afternoon. I hope this is convenient for you, Mulierius," replied Cadet Roma. She had her name tag evident above the left pocket of her green cadet uniform. Above her right blouse pocket was the tag indicating she was destined for the Latin navy.

Mother nodded, replying, "It will have to be. I realize with the war there are delays. Thank you Cadet Roma."

We continued towards Kolir. As we walked the cobblestone path that lay between the hedgerows of various farms, I would dart ahead as young boys are wont to do. Mother would call me back, always desiring me to be near her, Lucia, and Great-grandmother Adela.

With the coming of spring, blossoms of the many fruit trees filled the midafternoon air with a myriad of fragrances mixed with the steady hum of bees. The grass along the path was that brilliant shade of green often seen in the early spring. The skies had easily given up their rain to provide the life drink for the living on the surface of the planet. I always loved spring, since it meant the birth of lambs and kids, the planting of seeds in our kitchen garden and the surrounding fields. It also saw the arrival of the cadets from the military academies. Their service projects always included helping on the villas in the spring and the fall. Someday, I thought, I will be one of them.

I was enraptured by the waning of the day, with the birds singing and the smell of fresh soil. Even though Father was gone, as a lad of eight, I found great joy in the rebirth of life about the village of Kolir. I was so filled with life that I wanted to shout, jump and caper all about the path as we neared our destination. I am afraid in my memories that I was a handful for Mother.

"Marcus my sa'fu," called Mother, "quit flying about so. You are slowing us."

I came up beside Mother, smiling and laughing and took her hand. "I love you Ko-mekh. I love you Lucia." I shouted as I wrapped my arms about my mother's legs and nearly caused her to stumble. Yet, I remember her almost smiling. Then I leapt into air and over Great-grandmother's head and landed behind her laughing, I said, "Look out Ko'al. I may jump up to your shoulder and ride to town."

Lucia and Great-grandmother laughed my antics as we entered Kolir. Ko-mekh just shook her head.


	2. Chapter 2 A Meeting with Pater Theos

Chapter II. A Meeting with Pater Theophilius

Lucia and I went to the stone church of Mater Dolorosa located in the center of the village of Kolir. Our village was a collection of a few villas of retired Elders, the church, a depot that lead to an underground rail system that crisscrossed the continent, various shops, and the council house. The church and its adjoining structures acted as a school for the children from the surrounding countryside. The courtyard outside of the council house had a playing field for athletics. It also functioned as the training area for the martial arts that we practiced every day of the week but the Sabbath. It was lined with oaks and pines and was a pleasant place to play sports and exercise. Tonight after being defeated by Lucia in the art of boxing and wrestling, we had lessons on the legends and history of our people from Pater Theos.

I liked Pater Theos. He was an eastern rite priest, somewhat of a mystic, less logical and more into the spiritualism of the faith then Pater Faustus. I never understood why Mother did not prefer the rational view of the western rite, but she detested the Latin language so much. Not logical for a Vulcan, but well…

Pater Theos was very old, we never knew his age. We on Hellenes were not used to seeing anyone that looked old. A person could be nine hundred years of age and look thirty. Aging only occurred very near the end of our life. The adults told us that Pater Theos looked old when he taught them. He really did not look Latin either. He had a long beard, very white and sprinkled with areas of grey. This was unusual since Latin men never wore facial hair. Wrinkles covered his face; his hair was long and white. This was again odd since men always had their hair cut short due to being in the military. All in all, you would think Pater Theos was the homeliest man you ever saw. Yet when Pater Theos spoke and taught us he seemed almost angelic. His voice was so rich and textured and his eyes sparkled out his joy and amusement when he told us tales of long ago. His eyes were grey in colour and if you looked in his eyes you could not help but see an ancient agelessness and a wisdom that seemed unfathomable and infinite. We children were always caught up in his stories of the ancient days on Hellenes and about the legends on the planets around Sol.

"Tonight, children, I thought I would relate a story about the planet Terra of the star Sol and how it led to our way of life on Hellenes." started Pater Theos. "Many millennia ago, before the people of Hellenes had any culture, the planets around the star Sol were nine in number. The third planet we call Terra was known as Middle-earth."

Pater Theos pulled a thin roll of clear material and gave it a flip. It unrolled before us and flattened out and levitated horizontally before us. He touched various portions along its edge and nine planets appeared before us in three dimensions, floating above the screen slowly revolving about the star Sol. I knew the important ones by their Latin names, Venus, the green coloured orb, Terra, the blue and red Mars, named by the ancients for false gods.

"Middle-earth?" asked Lucia. "What is this word earth mean?"

Pater Theos smiled.

"Earth is the word that the inhabitants of Terra call their home," he answered.

Continuing on, Pater Theos added, "The Terrans name themselves earthlings, but rarely use that term. Instead they call themselves various names derived from where they live, for example, the Sancta Parentis lives in a place called Italy, so he would be referred to as an Italian. Also earth is a Terran word for soil but that is not important for this lesson."

Pater Theos stopped and looked at us all. "Drusilla which of these worlds is called the Blue Planet in tales I told you last time?"

"Terra, Pater Theos." She answered confidently. "It is blue appearing because of the oceans."

"You are right, Drusilla. As I already said Terra in our ancient legends was known as Middle-earth or even more ancient, Thulcandra. It is said that the Creator's first race of men from the legends, were known as Elves. They were said to be noble beings, intelligent, seekers of wisdom, and eternal. They were graceful and walked softly across Middle-earth. They were followed by Terrans the second born, not eternal like the Elves, but like us having limited life spans. There were others also, like Dwarves, shorter in statue then Terrans, but very strong and powerful, who dwelled in the caves of the mountains. And finally, the Halfings, small people that were simple in their outlook and hardworking lovers of the land. Remember I told you earlier that the entire universe was made in the beginning by the Creator."

"Were other races then brought forth on different planets, like here on Hellenes?" asked Lucus Tiberia Florien. He lived north of our estate, perhaps an hour's walk.

"Yes, Lucus, at their allotted time, races were born on each planet," answered Pater Theo. Continuing, "Now, recall from our last lesson those created before men were the Ainur, messengers of the Creator, spirits or angels we may call them or Eldila, the name from the distant past. Their initial mission was to aid in the formation of the planets in the galaxy. They would watch over the birth of the world. Some would remain to reside in the world. They were known as the Valar and their voices giving a world its life essence. Yet one of the Valar was a dark presence that caused discord among the messengers. His disharmony caused ruin in the earlier worlds. This is what led to important event in our history. "

Pater Theos paused and looked at us waiting for any other questions. None arose, so he then started anew, "Middle-earth had three ages, great wars occurred particularly in the second age, with the elves and men allying themselves against the dark forces of the evil one located at Mordor. That legend is epic in portion with many mighty heroes. Another day we will discuss that saga, but we are concerned with the end of the final war and the rise of the Terrans. The Elves left Middle-earth at the end of the third age and sailed into the west across the seas to distant shores to reside with the Ainur. This event is starting point of our known history. It is said five thousand years ago, the Elf Queen of the Woodland Realm, Lady Galadriel, arrived on Hellenes. She arrived with some of her people. How she arrived she never said. Our ancestors said they called themselves the Quendi."

Pater Theos stopped for a moment and took a sip of cold tea flavored with lime. Then he continued.

"When Galadriel and the elves arrived on Hellenes, she found a primitive world. Chaos abounded. Men were warring barbarians who enslaved women and children. They had no higher culture and only lived by the sword and club, vicious were they. Hellenes was then known as Dra-Kalian. It was a dark world with much evil and strife. Galadriel with the strength of her presence and wisdom tamed the ancient ones. The Quendi gave us the law, elevating the importance of women and children. Many stayed with us and intermarried with our people. Thus our life spans increased. Galadriel became the first empress of our world. It is said she ruled for two thousand years and then returned to the Ainur. By the end of her reign, the Latin Empire on Hellenes and sister planet Gondor was well established. She gave our people all the wisdom of the Quendi from Middle-earth. The knowledge she gave us included all our understanding of our Creator, she called him Eru or IIúvatar. We know him as the great I Am. She told us that the Valar had instilled a life proponent into each world. She talked of the coming of the son of Eru, born of the virgin, Our Lady, on the planet Terra. She foretold of his arrival 1600 years after she left us. Also, she said that our world would need to join with Terra and the other worlds of Sol when the prophecy of the Red Princess and the Lost Prince was realized."

"Besides the prophecy, she gave us knowledge on much technology. We were taught the means to provide energy by cold fusion. We used this knowledge to build ships to fly in the sky or in the void from Hellenes to Gondor. Wind and solar power were used to generate electrical power. As she reigned, she set up our whole empire. She taught us how to terraform the moons about Gondor and Hellenes. She gave us the legends and histories of Mars, Terra, and Venus. Our whole history was shaped by her. Planet and moon names came from places of the Sol System. Of all the Quendi, Empress Galadriel was the only one that never married into our people. She remained apart. The other Quendi, in marrying with us, became mortal. Galadriel named a young woman, Helena, as her regent, to replace her. Helena added the names Cartorius Constantine to become the second empress, Helena Cartorius Constantine. Latin became the common language of the realm. With Empress Galadriel's guidance, Helena organized the empire giving the military and the church the task of educating everyone. Classic languages from Terra of Greek, Aramaic, and Latin were used in the schools and at home. Once Empress Helena was established, Galadriel left us and returned to the Ainur. It is said, upon departing, she told our people 'I return to the western white shores and the Ainur to reside with Eru'."

"Then Pater Theos," asked Lucia. "If Empress Galadriel gave us so much, would not she be a Goddess or at least a Valar or Ainur?"

"No my child, she is said to have told the ancient Elders that she was acting as messenger from IIúvatar. Galadriel said that while she, as a Quendi was eternal, she was also mortal in that she could die if harmed. She said she was not a spirit but a flesh and blood person as all of us, one of the first born. She left us with this insight that as we grew in wisdom and developed the ability to travel the stars and colonize other worlds to stay humble and close to the Creator. She told us that we were to guard the Sol System until the prophecy of the Princess of Red wedding the Lost Prince was fully revealed. She charged our people to grow in faith and service to the Creator. We were to colonize and unite systems around Sol to isolate it from other races of men and protect the three worlds until the appointed time. She particularly stressed the importance of keeping our agrarian lifestyle as we progressed in knowledge. She said true wisdom comes from staying close to nature. We do not want to lose our sense of awe and wonder of what was made by the Creator. That is why every empress since then has stressed wisdom, simplicity, sustainability, and peaceful colonization of the surrounding worlds."

"Pater Theos, what does the Lost Prince and Red Princess Prophecy say?" I asked.

Pater Theos stopped and looked into the sky at the closer moon we called Sparta, the one that was the first to be terraformed four thousand years ago. He seemed to muse on my question, on whether to answer it or not. Finally he turned and looked at me, then the rest of the children and the adults present who also were listening to his story.

"It is said that a mighty hero, a lost prince of blue will come to the aid of The Red Princess in a time of great need on one of the planets of Sol. When it is revealed to the Latin Empire that this has happened, then we are to return to the Sol system and swear allegiance to The Red Princess. She will become the greatest empress of the nine star systems in the realm. We are to aid her in ending the dark danger to the empire. Once the great strife is ended, then she will reign over the empire and a thousand years of peace within the galaxy will occur."

"There is a poem that recalls the legend:

'A prince will be lost on a world of blue;

in the empire, confusion and chaos ensue.

No heir apparent to take up the crown.

A Red Princess will arise having great need.

The Prince returns to perform a mighty deed.

Red and Blue wed; peace in the realm is found.'

It is more cryptic than it appears."

"So Pater Theos," I asked again, "A prince of blue suggests to me a person from Terra and The Red Princess is from Mars?"

"Perhaps," smiled Pater Theos enigmatically. "The Way only says that we will know when it is fulfilled. Try not to read more into it; it is a mystery and mysteries are seldom simple and clear, Marcus."

Pater Theos stopped here. He sat down on a small stool he always carried about. He looked at all of us and with a wave of his left hand, dismissed us for the evening. It was the same as always, I thought, just as we are getting to the good parts of his stories, he tires and sends us home. Or perhaps he feels he has told more to us then he intended. He never seems to say much about the prophecy except in riddles.

I arose with Drusilla and Lucia and we turned to leave.

"Marcus," called Pater Theos softly. "Come here a moment."

I turned to him. He motioned for Drusilla and Lucia to leave as he wanted to see me privately. I came close to him. He looked closely at me, deep into my eyes as if trying to read my mind or what was in my heart.

"Marcus, do you believe the tales I tell you?"

"I am not certain, Pater Theos, but I have many questions especially about the princess and prince. I am not like Lucia who seems to believe in her heart. I try but only can reason it in my mind and never it feel here." I then touched my chest, indicating my heart.

Pater Theos looked kindly at me then he said "I know you are only eight, so young. Since your pater is gone due to the war, you only have your avum, Ignatius, to answer many of your questions about becoming a man. You are very advanced for your age, Marcus. I want you to know that I am also here for you now and in the future."

I nodded and wondered at Pater Theos.

"Have you been reading the books I lent you about Terra and Mars?"

"Most of them Pater, but my reading of Greek and Aramaic is weak. I often see many words I do not understand. I have not read the Martian text about the time of oceans on the planet. But since it is in Latin, I should be able to easily read it."

"Marcus, I ask you this because you're are wise for one so young and your affinity for different languages is a gift you need to maximize to its potential. Keep reading in your spare time and if you need help with the Greek or Aramaic, come see me. Also, when you get older, I will talk more in depth about the prophecy after you have read many books. When I feel you are old enough to truly understand I will tell you more of what may come. Remember I am here to teach, and you are my special pupil. Go now boy and catch up with your sister."

"Yes Pater," I replied and off I went out into the cool evening air. I looked about the courtyard near the council house. I spied Drusilla and Lucia standing near the opening and they appeared to listening to something.

As I approached my sister and Drusilla, they motioned for me to be quiet. So I slide beside Drusilla, lightly brushing against her lithe body and peered through the opening. Inside Mother and many of the other women of our village were listening to the Elder, Tarsus Artoris Max. He was nearly nine hundred years old and his spouse had died before I was born. Most of the others we considered Elders were women, since the bulk of the men were gone. Pater Faustus and Condonatus Franco from the church were also present.

"Yes we won a great naval battle. The Empress Alivia informed all the Elders last night via the video coms, but the war is not over. Our armada is to approach Qo'noS, the Klingon home world and we wish to negotiate a peace with them. Tribune Maximus is to seek out the Klingon High Command and parley."

"Does this mean that our people will be returning soon?" asked Arvi D'Nare.

"Doubtful, when I was young I fought the Klingons several times during their incursions into our space. I found them to noble, honorable warriors that did not like defeat."

Mother interrupted Tarsus. "Noble, how can you say that Tarsus? They attacked the colonies on the moons near Andoria and killed not just men, but women, children, livestock and they torched fields and homes!"

Mother's interruption of Tarsus caused an unearthly quiet in the council room. Lucia and Drusilla looked at me shocked. Respect for others, particularly Elders was tantamount on Hellenes and every planet or moon in the empire. Mother's interruption and outburst were an embarrassment for all and could be even considered a great insult. I looked for an opportunity to enter the council room and aid Mother. Since as the only male of the family present, even at eight, my job was to protect the women of the family. I remember wishing that Great-grandfather had come with us, but he wanted to stay and plant the kitchen garden. Great-grandmother Adela stood next to Mother and supported her even if most of the other adults thought Mother very rude and moved away.

"T'Naa, we…" Tarsus tried to reply. But Mother was agitated, so rare to see emotion from her.

"Before I came here, when I was young on Vulcan, my parents told me of stories of how my people battled the Klingons. They found them to be very aggressive, unforgiving and ruthless. They are not noble, but savages! My father said they were much worse than the Etosha."

Aida Linux Cicero, our neighbor to the south of us, who had three sons and her spouse in the IX Legion, the Black Dragon, tried to calm Mother.

"T'Naa, we are all worried about our men and even daughters, since they pilot the naval ships. But we are the Latini, we are strong, we defeated them in a space battle and we will prevail in our quest for justice."

But Mother had allowed her emotions out, uncommon for her. In my short memory, I could only remember it happening once before, when I was just five and Father was off to the war. She had tried to contact her parents and amend their relationship with her but they had refused. She had broken down; Lucia and I were very frightened then.

"Aida, you know that the IX Legion will lead the advance if it comes to close quarter combat. Many of us have our husbands and sons serving in this unit. Besides us at Kolir, there are men from Panar, Satur, and another dozen villages scattered along the banks of the river Eurotas. I know they are well trained, but men die in war," stated Mother.

I crept into the room and moved near Mother and grasped her hand. I hoped my presence would calm her and avoid further embarrassment for our family and house. She stopped shouting and looked down to see me near her. I saw sadness and despair in her brown eyes, more emotion than I had ever seen from her. She sighed and calmed as she clutched my hand tightly.

Tarsus continued, "T'Naa, Aida, Arvi, all you women, we need to remain calm and care for each other here and soon, I would expect, perhaps in less than a half year, they will be returning. I will inform all of you of any news that is sent from the capital or from The Empress. I suggest you all return to your homes and rest. We did receive good news, if their navy is crushed as The Empress said last night, then they are beaten. As long as Tribune Maximus does not try to invade Qo'noS and allows for the Klingons to save face to some degree, I would expect them to be willing to negotiate."

The oldest woman in the village, Adorabella Cicero Octavian, stood up. She was nearly one thousand years old it was said. Yet Adorabella looked no older than my mother T'Naa or Arvi or any of the women present. Adorabella was the most respected of the women Elders in Kolir and the surrounding regions.

"My friends," Adorabella said, "Pater Faustus and I have discussed what Empress told us earlier today. We feel what Tarsus said is news to offer relief, I no longer have a spouse alive, much less in the legions, but I have children of children serving and fighting. I found out I lost one of my great-grandsons today. So I know your concern. We need to pray, band together and endure. And tonight at vespers, pray for me to ease my sorrow. As more information comes from the capital, we will meet again and keep all informed."

With that, everyone left the council still uneasy due to Mother's outburst. As we walked home with Arvi and Drusilla, I could sense Mother's sadness. She still clung to my hand.

"I suppose everyone is angry with me back at Kolir," said Mother.

Adela gave Mother a warm hung. "Don't fret T'Naa," said Great-grandmother Adela. "It will soon be forgotten and forgiven."

Great-grandmother was fair with blond hair and blue-green eyes like Father. She was slight in build, shorter than Mother, probably about one hundred and sixty centimeters tall and weighed approximately forty-five kilograms. Although she was seven hundred years old, she looked youthful and a non-Latin would have thought her to be the same age as Mother or Arvi. We Latins could tell generations by the eyes. Older family members had a wisdom that was manifested in their eyes. I loved her dearly.

"You were brave enough to say what the rest of us young wives were thinking," added Arvi. "I respect you for that. I would not have had enough courage to interrupt Elder Max. I think most of us will support you. Do not worry my friend."

Mother almost smiled from what Great-grandmother and Arvi said. We stopped at the estate entrance of Arvi's villa. Arvi placed both hands on Mother's shoulders then gave her a hug, kissing Mother on the cheek.

"Rest well tonight, T'Naa and pray to the Lady," said Arvi. The she placed her right hand on Adela's left shoulder and bid her good night also. With the show of farewell, she and Drusilla turned and walked the narrow path to the gate leading to their villa.

We continued down the path to our home. Mother took my hand again and never released it until we entered the courtyard of our villa. Sparta had set and Delos had not risen above the horizon, so the night was dark. It seemed to describe the mood we felt after the council meeting. Mother stood in the courtyard looking at the stars. She seemed to stare at the stars in the direction of Klingon space.

"Are you staying outside longer, T'Naa?" asked Great-grandmother.

"Ah," said Mother switching to Vulcan. Great-grandmother Adela nodded, kissed Lucia and I on our foreheads, gave Mother another hug and whispered something in her ear. Mother did smile this time. Then she bade us good night.

Lucia looked at Mother and asked, "Ko-mekh who or what are the Etosha?"

Mother looked at both of us. "My sa'mekh, Turek, your sa'mekh'al, told me when I was young that they were men from the stars of the Orion System. They pretended to be peaceful but were enslavers. They were a people coloured like Arvi D'Nare. Our history says we fought a great war with them. Vulcans were very warlike until the Time of Awaking and Surak. But I have been teaching you both that history. It was said that the foul Ferengi conspired with evil Orion men to enslave women from Eto and Vulcan and sell them to the flesh bazaars in Cardassia, Ferenginar, and about Dominion space."

"What are flesh bazaars, Ko-mekh?" asked Lucia.

"Very evil places, I will explain more when you both are older and can better understand," answered Mother.

"Why had you never mentioned the Etosha before?" I asked.

"Because it was long ago, before my sa'mekh's time and I like Arvi. I did not want to cause offense or pain. Most Orions are not slavers. They, like the Rihannsu, are brethren to the Vulcans."

Mother paused before the villa urbana entrance.

"Let us go to the Grotto of Our Lady and invoke her prayers for a speedy end to the war, my kanlar."

So we did and morning found us all intertwined at the foot of the grotto. As I awoke with the early sun, I saw Mother gently stroking Lucia's hair as she slept. She had a sad wistful look in her eyes as she stared at the rising sun. I thought my mother never looked more beautiful, even in her sadness and longing for my father, then that spring morning.


	3. Chapter 3 The Red Sands of Barsoom

Chapter III. The Red Sands of Northern Barsoom

On the fourth planet from the star known as Sol, it was the start of the 53 millennia since the great catastrophe. The Latin date was 4970 A. R., it was approximately forty years prior to my birth; events had started that would impact the future of the empire…

The cold northern wind blew softly across the dead sea bottom that had once been the Toonol Ocean in the ancient days of the Orovars. Atop the barren ridge sat a young woman sadly surveying the vast ocher coloured expanse that lay before her pale blue eyes. Aysoom was slowly nearing the western horizon and night would soon fall. Thuria was present in the reddish grey sky and Cluros would quickly follow. It would get very cold. She would get very cold. She shivered and drew her soft tan silk cape closer to her slim body. She was alone, very alone and discouraged.

Heru Thoris was the young woman's name. She was, or rather had been the princess of the Barsoomian city of Seth. Seth, home to the pale-skinned Hither people, was one of the last remaining cities and strongholds of the white race of Barsoom, the Orovars. Long before mankind, whether Elve, Terran, or Dwarve, had trod on the surface of Earth, the Orovars had sailed the seas of Barsoom. They had been an advanced, highly civilized race of men. Yet millennia before, a tragedy had resulted in the drying up of the oceans of this world. Now the once dominant white race of Orovars was rarely found upon the planet. They were located in lonely pockets of Barsoom, in old decaying cities. Seth had been such a place.

Heru's hands covered her eyes as she wept again. After a moment, her sobs stilled and she reflected back on the events that had rent her from her haven and from her chieftain.

"Gullivar," she cried. "What has happened to you? Why did I not stay by your side and die with you, my chieftain."

Her mind pondered over the things that occurred before she found herself alone. She remembered Gullivar Jones' last words as he pushed her through the doorway towards her mother and escape from the horde.

"Flee my princess, I will stay and try to save your father," said Gullivar, then kissing her, she was gently released and slid through the opening to perceived safety.

With her mother and a limited number of servants, slaves, and retainers, they had fled. Now all were gone, even her mother.

"Helium, go to Helium," were the final words spoken by her mother as she breathed her last in Heru's arms.

Alone, she sat watching Aysoom sink in the west. Helium, the golden city of Barsoom, her mother always spoke with awe when she mentioned its name. The enlightened city ruled by Van Tardos, Jeddak of the great cities of Helium and Hastor, with his son, Tardos Mors, Jed of lesser Helium. But it laid many karads to the south and Heru was weary. She sat and mused on the events of day's past.….

Across an opal sea, a ship moved slowly toward the city of Seth, Hath Dan Kee, the Jeddak of Seth was aboard his yacht as it neared the docks of his home. Hath was a tall man with pale skin and blue coloured eyes. His hair was a reddish hue, which contrasted with the majority of Hither people who were usually blond. His visage was noble yet had a soft, lazy look to it, as if life was too easy for him. If you were present among Hath and his people, you would note that all of them seemed to have an indolent, carefree look. The only two aboard that seemed to stand out from the rest would be his wife the Jeddara, Thoris of Accer and their youthful daughter, Princess Heru.

Thoris of Accer was very different from the others. She was not an Orovar; rather Thoris had been born a Red Barsoomian. When she was a very young maid, she had been kidnapped by a race of men unknown to her or her family. They had called themselves the Thither people, outcasts of Okar, land of the yellow men. They had a yellowish colour to their skin and were hairy of body and wore long black beards. Their eyes were as ebony as their hair. Thoris of Accer had been a slave to the Thithers for a number of years until, by chance, Hath, then Jed of Seth, had managed to purchase her. He had never seen a woman of the red race. The copper colour of her skin, the brown eyes that were fierce and full of fire seemed to harken to him of a woman who was meant to rule. He was bewitched by this latent fire and mystery in her carriage and was so taken with her beauty that he married her. Thus Thoris of Accer, former farm girl from the small unimportant red city of Accer, a vassal to Amhor, once a slave to the yellow-skinned Thither people, now was the Jeddara of Seth.

Life in Seth was easy, especially the life of the Jeddara. Her role was to please her husband and eventually bear him children. Thoris of Accer was happy at Seth, but was never entirely comfortable with the laxness of the cities' residents. The Hither people were lazy and only interested in seeking the pleasures of life. Epicureans would best describe them. Even the Jeddak, Hath, seemed interested only in the sensual life. Eat, drink, and be merry was the motto of the city's residents. Hunt apts or orluks, enjoy banquets and feasts, sex and drunkenness abounded. None of the residents seemed to have any drive or desire to better their lives. The city had no real defense force. Not a single man was interested in taking up arms to protect the city from threats. Thus once a planetary cycle, the city was made to pay a tribute to the Thither people or suffer their wrath.

Unlike the Orovars, the Reds were made of a different substance. They were a hardy, warring race of Barsoomians. The Red Men of Barsoom were the composite of the mixing of the genes of the white Orovars, the yellow Okarians, and the black-hued men known as the First Born. They came into existence as the oceans receded. It had been the thought of the Orovarian Jeddak Xan Mu Xar many millennia ago to mingle the three races of men to ensure survival. Unfortunately for the Orovars, it created the Reds. They were hardier than the others with greater longevity and vitality. As the Barsoom of the Orovars faded into oblivion, the Red tribes flourished and competed with the other races for the dwindling resources of the planet. They became the dominant race of men usurping the others who were forced to retreat into the obscure remote regions of Barsoom.

In wedding Thoris of Accer, Hath unintentionally brought the hot warring bloodline of the Red Barsoomians into his world. Thoris' nature to fight to survive and attitude that 'a good enemy was a dead enemy' were passed to her daughter Heru, along with her rusty hued skin. Like her mother, Heru was very beautiful. She was taller than her mother, getting her father's height along with the blue of his eyes. Being the eldest child of Hath and Thoris of Accer, she was given the best education. Thoris of Accer had seen to that, her husband while good intentioned was just too capricious and never seemed to accomplish anything he started. Princess Heru was raised the crown princess, the next leader of Seth. Under Thoris's tutelage, Heru learned the history of her mother's people. She combed the old library of Seth to learn about the past and the fall of the Orovar world. Thoris of Accer instilled in her daughter the thought that once she became the ruler of Seth changes needed to occur. Thoris meant to harden the soft lazy Hither people and Seth would become a major power in the northern reaches of Barsoom. Therefore, Heru's choice of a mate was tantamount and her mother was very selective in whom Heru would choose to bond. When she was of age to wed, it was apparent to the Jeddara that not one male in the entire city of Seth seemed worthy of Heru. None had the drive, the temper to take up arms, or the determination to mold the residents into a fighting force to stand up to the Thither people.

None, until that fateful day on the yacht, when the unforeseen occurred.


	4. Chapter 4 Lieutenant Gullivar Jones USN

Chapter IV. Lieutenant Gullivar Jones, USN

As the royal barge neared the dock of Seth, Princess Heru noted a strangely dressed man standing among the city's residents that were at the port to welcome the return of the Jeddak. His apparel was so different from the Sethians that she smiled to herself. Yet, this difference piqued her interest.

"Mother," said Heru, "look at that oddly dressed man on the landing."

Thoris of Accer looked toward the direction indicated by her daughter and beheld a man with hair colour like the typical Hither, yet his dress was exceedingly strange. He was dressed in blue with yellow trim at various places upon his attire. He carried an odd sword strapped to his waist. But strangest of all, he held what appeared to be a large rug in his arms.

Just as the Jeddara was to reply to her daughter's statement, a low rumble was heard from beneath the boat and it listed to the right at a steep angle. Thoris of Accer quickly grasped the gunwale that surrounded the yacht as did many of the others onboard. But she heard a scream and looked about to see her daughter pitch over the side of the boat and into the water. Thoris's face blanched as she realized that her offspring was in the sea. Deep water was unknown to the Reds and Heru had never learned to swim. Thoris of Accer's heart caught in her throat as she realized that the great joy of her life was to drown.

A splash was heard and Thoris of Accer noted that the oddly dressed man had dived into the water and was swimming downward under the foam. Long moments passed before the water's surface erupted with the faces of the man and a clinging Princess Heru.

"Thank the Goddess," prayed Thoris of Accer.

The sinking vessel was pulled into the docks and the passengers disembarked. Hath and Thoris of Accer rushed over to the landing where some of the bystanders were aiding the princess and her rescuer out of the water. Quickly, cloaks were placed about the princess and her rescuer to warm them.

"Who is it that we must express our thanks for the succor of our daughter?" asked Hath as he gazed upon the countenance of the stranger.

His dress was so different from the Hithers. He wore a jacket over his torso and had no leather and metal war harness so common to the men of Barsoom. Yet, he carried a sword at his side. It hung about a belt around his waist in a gold coloured scabbard. Upon his legs were trousers coloured the same as his jacket. On his jacket were two vertical rows of gold buttons and on his shoulders were small epilates with silver markings. His clothing differed so from the lightly attired Hithers. His features were similar to the Hither people, having yellow hair and blue eyes.

"My Jeddak," answered one of the bystanders. "He calls himself Gullivar Jones and claims he is from Jasoom."

"Gullivar Jones, you are a very brave man," said the Jeddak Hath as he placed his right hand upon the stranger's left shoulder. "You have saved the Jewel of Seth and for this you must dine with us this very day at my palace."

"It would be my honor, sir," answered Gullivar Jones. His glance left the face of the jeddak and stole over to glimpse the lithe figure and fine face of Princess Heru as servant removed the Princess's wet apparel and dried her ruddy skin and coal black hair. She caught his glance and returned a shy, yet thankful smile.

The meal at the palace was well laid. Servants carried platters of roast thoat and zitidar about the hall. Music played by minstrels softly filled the air and added to the festival atmosphere. Wine, both red and white, flowed freely. Gullivar, due to his heroic rescue of the princess was seated to the right of Hath. It was the traditional seat of honor in the Hither society. About the table sat various Jeds and nobles of the court of Seth. Gullivar Jones, being the man he was, gave little thought to the repast before him. He was enjoying the limelight his actions had provided him. He was soon regaling the crowd with witty answers to the questions posed by Hath. Thoris of Accer and Heru listened keenly to this fair stranger as he told of his story to the Jeddak of Seth.

"So Gullivar Jones," said Hath. "You claim you hail from the fifth object of the system, Jasoom we name it."

"That is true Jeddak, although we call our world Earth."

"You clothing seems to indicate that you are in the service of someone or perhaps a kingdom?" asked Thoris of Accer.

"Aye, fair queen of Seth," answered Jones. "Until moments ago, I served in the navy of my country, the United States of America. It is not a kingdom but a republic."

"A republic?" queried Hath. "What is this word republic? I have never heard such a word. It is unknown to me."

"Jeddak Hath, on my world we have kingdoms but where I reside, our country is a republic. This means that we choose a leader from among us and elect men to represent us at the capital."

"So these men are like noble Jeds that serve the Jeddak you select?" asked Thoris.

"We call our leader the President and he serves at the will of the people. We always change leaders after four or eight years. The others are called senators or congressmen and they do not represent the President. Often they work at odds against his wishes."

"I understand this type of government not. It would seem to be chaos in the making, Gullivar Jones," laughed Hath. Then Hath turned to the head porter, "More wine for everyone." Hath returned his gaze to Gullivar Jones and continued, "If I were your president, I would have these others imprisoned or executed if they thwarted my will."

All the guests at the dinner laughed at the Jeddak's remark, even Jones. Yet he noted that Thoris of Accer did not seem very amused at her spouse's quip. Gullivar's eyes glanced askance to his right to covertly study Heru's beautiful face. He was quite taken with her. Never had one so ruddy seemed so charming and alluring. He noted her mirth was quite lively after he father's remark.

As the banquet continued, Gullivar Jones was asked many questions, especially on how he arrived upon Barsoom. He confided to the listeners that he was carried to Barsoom by that rug that he carried with him. Then he related how he had wished to be anywhere but on Earth. He then stated that he had been reading a book about Mars, the name he called Barsoom. So he wished to be on Mars and so it was. The rug had somehow carried him to Mars. He did not understand it but here he was on the surface of Barsoom.

"A most interesting story, very difficult to believe but your appearance suggests you are not from Barsoom. How is it that you understand our language? Do all Jasoomians speak our language?" asked Princess Heru as she looked into Gullivar Jones' blue eyes.

"No, Princess," answered Gullivar. "When I found myself on this world, I encountered some of your subjects and I could not understand a single word they spoke and they failed to understand me. So in my confusion, one of your people placed her hands to my temples and looked me in the eyes. My mind raced, but it was as if her thoughts became my thoughts. I sensed the 'voice of Barsoom' and she told me I could hear if I choose."

Heru smiled and Gullivar was taken with the beauty of her smile and the intelligent spark of her eyes.

"You have the mind of a child," said Heru kindly.

"What princess?"

"You mind was an open slate ready to take in our language. You learned much of it by telepathic methods, Gullivar Jones."

He had been seated to her left and across from Thoris of Accer at the main dining table. Thoris of Accer had requested this for she had an interest in fathoming what manner of man was Gullivar Jones.

Thoris asked, "So Gullivar Jones you said you were in the navy of your world. Have you been in battles?"

"Yes, my queen."

"Gullivar Jones," said Heru. "I know not the word queen; I suspect that it means the same as our word, Jeddara. My mother is the Jeddara, wife of the Jeddak. My father as you guess is the Jeddak, the supreme ruler of Seth."

"Yes, I surmised Jeddak meant ruler, Princess," answered Gullivar. "My I ask; how are you Princess?"

"I am fine. Again I express my gratitude to you for saving me from drowning. And you may call me Heru."

"Heru is a lovely name and I must say I have never seen women as lovely and exotic looking as you or your mother. I hope I am not being impertinent in saying this?"

"No. I accept the compliment," answered Heru smiling. "I have never met someone as interesting as you and such a story to be from Jasoom. No, Earth as you called it."

"Yes Earth, although hearing you call it Jasoom makes it sound strange and exotic. Yet, I have failed to complete an answer for you, Jeddara," replied Gullivar using the Barsoomian title, as his eyes shifted from Heru's beauty to Thoris of Accer's eyes. "I have fought in many naval battles. Prior to my unexpected journey to your world, my country was divided and a great war was fought to ensure my country stayed as one. I supported our President, we won, and the country remained united. Yet the war cost many lives. At the end we lost our President to an assassin." Gullivar's voice slightly broke at the end of his speech.

"Assassins," spat out Thoris of Accer. "You have them also."

"Yes, Jeddara," replied Jones. Then he asked, "There are assassins here on Barsoom?"

"Yes, they have guilds and are found in every city and kingdom. They are a plague over Barsoom," said Thoris of Accer.

Heru looked concerned. She lightly laid her gentle hand on Gullivar's arm nearest her. "Who was this President that was killed? You sounded saddened by his death Gullivar Jones. Was he greatly loved?"

Gullivar was silent for long moments. Most near him went silent after Heru's question. Even the loud boisterous Hath ceased talking. They awaited an answer. Gullivar looked about finally and returned his eyes to the countenance of the lovely Heru. Her eyes rested upon his face with a kind, questioning look and her soft touch still lay lightly upon his arm.

Gullivar's heart swelled with a restive emotion and he answered, "His name was Abraham Lincoln. He was a great man. It seems too small in saying it and yes he was loved by many." Here Gully paused, took a drink of wine then continued, "I beg pardon for I lower the mood of the meal. As I understand, we are here to celebrate and enjoy the day."

Within short moments, the mood again returned to the gay carefree melee common to the Hithers, live for today, tomorrow matters not. Laughter was soon filling the hall and the din of many voices echoed in the chamber. Hath rose and moved about joining in conversations with others, it was evident he was becoming intoxicated.

"I have a question I wish to ask," said Gullivar, "but I do not want to be insulting or boorish. Since I am not acquainted with Barsoomian customs I am not sure if I should ask it."

"Gullivar Jones we will forgive any slight on your part if it should occur since you are our guest, a stranger to Barsoom, and my rescuer," answered Heru smiling. She batted her eyes at Gullivar Jones in an inviting sensual manner.

"Well, Princess Heru…"

"Please not princess, I already told you to call me Heru, just Heru Gullivar Jones."

"Heru it shall be and please call me Gullivar."

"Agreed Gullivar; now to your question."

Thoris and Heru learned toward Jones, eyes wide and smiling. Both were interested in what his question could be. Thoris looked upon him as a possible fighting man, perhaps a suitable bond mate for her daughter. Heru looked at Gullivar with gratitude and also with a young woman's heart. He was very different from any of the Orovars. She particularly liked his blue eyes, much bluer than hers and his smile greatly affected her.

Before Gullivar asked his question he thought to himself how lovely his name sounded from the lips of Princess Heru. "My question deals with the pigmentation of your skin Jeddara and of Heru's. Most everyone here in the city are pale skinned as I. Yet both of you are red-hued, don't misunderstand me, a very attractive copper colour but different from the others. Why is that if I may ask?"

Both women laughed short sweet laughs. Heru smiled and said, "Gullivar, my mother Thoris of Accer is of the red race of Barsoom. As she tells me, they are the dominant people on the planet. My father is an Orovar, the white race. Once they held sway over the entire planet, but that was very long ago before the seas disappeared."

"So there are different races of men on this world also?"

"Yes," answered Heru. "Legends say a black race is found in the south. Isn't that correct Mother?"

"True, my daughter," replied Thoris of Accer. She continued to study Gullivar Jones and had decided to let Heru have the most of the conversation with the blond stranger from Jasoom.

"We have black races on Earth also," said Gullivar. "In fact that was why we fought the great war back on Earth. The blacks were slaves and the war freed them and disallowed slavery in my country."

"No slavery? Who does the physical work required?" asked Heru.

"Everyone, unless you are wealthy enough to hire someone to do it for you."

"Strange." Heru sat silent for a moment, her face losing its smile as she mused on the idea of no slaves. Soon she again smiled and continued, "Gullivar, besides the whites, reds, and blacks on Barsoom, we also have a race of yellow men. Mother was their slave until Father purchased her from them."

Gullivar's eyes widened in surprise. "You were a slave?" he asked turning his gaze to Thoris of Accer.

"Yes, I have led an interesting life. I was born a simple farm girl outside of the red city of Accer, part of the realm of Amhor. Once during a raid by the Thurds, I fled into the hills. It was there that I was captured by the yellow-hued men. They called themselves the Thither people, but I recognized them as the Okarians. They were thought not to exist anymore."

"Were they cruel these Thither people?" asked Gullivar.

"Generally not, but my life was far from pleasant. I was worked constantly, since all peoples on Barsoom avoid physical labor and require slaves to perform those tasks. Generally the men are warriors while the women lead lives of ease; we bear children, rear them and generally keep the men civil," said Thoris of Accer. Then she leaned toward Gullivar and whispered, "Yet here in Seth the men are not warriors but soft. Even my spouse is not a warrior. We are at the mercy of the Okarians and must annually pay them a tribute."

Gullivar nodded and wondered at this statement. He lifted his glass, drank wine and then sat the cup down. He looked about at the people in the room, past the Jeddak. He noted that the Hithers did seem soft. Perhaps what she said was true. Obviously, she and Heru were different from the rest and not just by their red coloured skin. He noted a slight contempt in her voice for her husband, Hath.

"Pardon my question, Jeddara Thoris, but you said that your farm was raided by the Thurds, I think that was the word used by you?"

"Yes, Thurds, a tribe of the green race found on Barsoom. They are monsters."

"When you say green, do you mean to indicate that they have green coloured skin?" asked Jones incredulously. "Truly green hued men?"

"Yes green skinned, but I would not call them men. Monsters, sub-humans, horrors, calots, any number of insults, but men I would not use," replied Thoris of Accer with a passion rich in abhorrence.

Gullivar Jones was startled by the depth of feeling he noted in the Jeddara. He turned and gazed at Heru. She seemed not surprised by her mother's statement. She merely nodded assent as she met Gullivar's eyes and she smiled sweetly. Obviously in the little time he had been with these Martians, the reds were a different sort from the whites. It was apparent from the way the Jeddara and Heru carried themselves and how they felt about life. He could sense hardness in them that the Orovars did not have.

"Describe these Thurds to me, please. They must be abominations to instill such livid dislike in the heart of such a refined woman as yourself, Jeddara."

Heru spoke up at this point, "Gullivar let me enlighten you on the Thurds. The green peoples of Barsoom are hardly proper men. They are much taller than us, between tee and ayja sofads. They have tusks coming out of their jaws. Blood-red eyes and small antennae atop their heads act as ears. They have an extra set of arms and are lean. Worse is their heartlessness. They live a communal life with no love amongst them. Always they war, either with themselves, the Warhoon, the Thark, the Torqua, or with the Reds."

Gullivar listened and tried to picture her description. Most of it he understood but could not really picture. They sounded almost like the native peoples of the west in America that he often had read about back home. Yet he thought, "Tee? Yes that is ten; ja is five, so ayja is fifteen. It comes to me now. Yet a sofad?"

"Heru, what is this word sofad that you used in describing the Thurds?"

"A sofad is tee safads, a unit of measure. Surely on Jasoom you have sofads, measurements?"

"True, we have feet, inches, meters, and many others units. In the navy, I use fathoms, but sofads and safads I have never heard. Is it easy to indicate the approximate size of a sofad?"

Heru smiled and spread her fine delicate hands apart to indicate the size of a sofad. Gullivar noted that the distance between those attractive hands of the princess was about one foot.

"My God," thought Gullivar. "These Thurds are ten to fifteen feet tall with four arms and tusks. They are devils, monsters from a nightmare if they are real."

He turned to the Jeddara and asked, "These Thurds are real; you have seen them?"

Thoris of Accer nodded assent. Gullivar was speechless for several minutes. Heru smiled at his astonishment and sipped wine.

"He is very handsome," she thought. "His eyes have fire in them. That is something all the men of Seth lack. I believe him to be a Jasoomian. He is certainly sturdy enough, well built, and confident."

"Gullivar, has the image of the Thurd caused you such fear that you are rendered speechless?" teased Heru as she set her wine cup down.

"Not speechless Heru. I am just trying to picture these monsters. What were the other names you mentioned, the ones with which they often warred?"

"Warhoon, Thark, and Torqua are different tribes of the green ones. All the green people roam the dead sea bottoms living off plunder from one another or from ships that they managed to scuttle. They never work, being nomads they travel on their thoats and zitidars with calots alongside. Mother says that if the Reds find an incubator they often destroy the green ones' eggs."

"Whoa, Heru," pleaded Gullivar Jones. "My head is quite full of words I do not understand."

"Which words, Gullivar?"

"First what is a thoat?"

"A thoat," laughed Heru. "How would I describe it? It is an animal all peoples of Barsoom ride upon. It has eight legs, is very fast, somewhat vicious. They are grey in colour generally. They can survive long periods without water just by feeding on the moss laden sea bottoms. I could show you one tomorrow if you wish? I own several, we could ride."

"The horse of Mars," said Gullivar softly.

"What, Gullivar?" asked Heru.

"Nothing, Heru, Yes I would like to see one. I am uncertain if I would like to ride."

"Oh, surely a man as brave as you Gullivar, who dove into the sea to rescue me and came from Jasoom would not be frightened to ride a thoat," teased Heru. She smiled a small smirk at Gullivar Jones.

"What is a calot and a zitinar or something sounding like that?" asked Gullivar.

Heru giggled and covered her shapely mouth with her left hand. "It is called a zitidar. It is a very large animal that the greens use as they caravan across the sea bottoms. Here I will try to draw one for you."

Heru spilled some salt upon the table and roughly traced the shape of a zitidar in the salt. Gullivar watched as her slim shapely finger traced an outline that roughly resembled an animal much like an elephant.

"Interesting," he replied. "Is this zitidar very large?"

"Yes, much larger than a thoat, but better natured I have heard. I have never really seen a live one."

Gullivar laughed aloud at this and smiled at Heru. Thoris of Accer all this time just studied the Earthman and listened to the interchange between him and her daughter. She noticed how he sat confidently at the table and looked everyone in the eyes when he talked. He had strength she could tell. It appeared that Heru found him attractive and interesting. She had never engaged in dialogue with a man where she appeared to hang on his words and was eager to answer his questions.

"Oh and Gullivar, a calot is a large animal, quite dangerous that the greens use to guard their camps. It is the fastest animal on Barsoom. It is so large," said Heru and she indicated a height of about 150 cm above the floor. "It has ten legs and can run 1,400 ads per tal. It has several rows of sharp teeth."

"Ads per tal?" asked Gullivar rubbing his chin. "Heru, how many sofads make an ad?"

"Tee, my Gullivar Jones," answered Heru with a knowing smile.

Gullivar mused, "Ten feet is approximately an Ad." Then he asked, "Is a tal a unit of time?"

"Yes Gullivar."

"About how lengthy is this tal?"

"Very short only several moments or so."

"As long as it takes me to say one thousand one?"

"I do not understand the words one thousand one, but much longer, perhaps if you repeated it tortee times that would be about the length of a tal."

Gullivar nodded and then thought, "Tortee what is…yes tor is four. So a tal is about forty to fifty seconds and an ad is about ten feet." He strained mentally to convert that speed to miles per hour and then realized that it was around 200 miles per hour. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Gullivar are you well?" asked Heru concerned at his expression.

"Yes Heru, I am fine. It is just so much to take in. You world is very different from mind. Yet, much seems the same also. My country has troubles, yours has problems. But I find what you tell me very fascinating."

"I must beg forgiveness, Gullivar. I have talked too freely of my world and not asked more of yours," said Heru.

"One last question about these green men, you said something about destroying incubators?"

"Yes, since the greens roam the sea bottoms, they take their eggs and store them. On a set occasion, they place many in large incubators hidden on the floor of the dead sea. If another tribe of greens locate the incubator, they will destroy the eggs. This eliminates a hatching of young Thurds or Warhoon. You understand?" asked Heru smiling. She noted Gullivar look of astonishment.

"So these green people lay eggs you say?"

"Yes, many eggs, but as I understand it, they only select the largest and best to hatch. Then they capture the young after hatching and divide them among the females to rear. No love, no connections, all they know is the communal life of the horde. My mother speaks the truth in saying they have no heart, no love, no honor, they are barbarians and not men."

"They lay eggs?" again asked Gullivar, not so much as a question as a statement. He was trying to come to grips with such an outlandish concept. "The green men are oviparous. I am amazed." Then a thought came to him and he knew he had to ask.

"Heru, I see very few children here in Seth. Do your people also lay eggs and use an incubator?"

Both Thoris of Accer and Princess Heru Thoris laughed gaily. Once their mirth subsided, Heru said, "No Gullivar, we are probably like your people, we give live birth."

Gullivar nodded and looked relieved.

Heru could not stop without a final tease, so she added, "Unless of course your females of Jasoom lay eggs?"

Now Gullivar laughed and replied, "Well said. No the women of Earth give live birth also."

"Are these women of Earth very beautiful," asked Heru as she fluffed her long black hair with her left hand and leaned more closely towards Gullivar Jones. She had emphasized his name for Jasoom.

Gullivar noted her movements, smiled and replied, "Yes many of the women on my world are very beautiful, whether they are white, red, or brown. Still, I have seen none as beautiful as the Jeddara of Seth or her daughter, the Princess Heru. Compared to both of you, they appear drab and colourless."

Heru smiled and flushed slightly. "Thank you, Gulliver Jones, my Jasoomian."

Thoris of Accer made a slight sound and looked sharply at her daughter. Heru pretended not to notice the mild rebuke from her mother and again touched Jones' arm. She was about to make another remark when she was interrupted by her father.

"The night and meal have been well done. And we welcome our new friend, the Jasoomian, Gullivar Jones. My father's heart is deeply indebted to you for the saving of my greatest joy, my daughter, Heru. So again I say thank you."

The room erupted in cheers to the health of Jones and to applause. Once the din had subsided, Hath proclaimed the evening repast finished. He called for an aide and informed Gullivar Jones that he should be given a fine suite of rooms to spend the night. On the morrow they would meet again and learn more of their worlds. And with that, Lieutenant Gullivar Jones, naval officer from the United States of America, veteran of the Civil War, was escorted to his rooms with carpet in tow unaware that he had traveled back in time almost three hundred Earth years besides across many miles of empty space to the planet Barsoom.


	5. Chapter 5 On the Green Hills of Sha'Kir

Chapter V. On the Green Hills of Sha'Kir.

It was K'riBrax, the fourth month of the Vulcan R'tas. The date was 5017 A.R. in the empire. Along a shaded path on the edge of the city of Sha'Kir a young blonde girl raced. She carried herself with a confident air and a dancing gait, humming softly a tune that on Terra would have been thought Celtic in melody. She was willowy with laughing emerald eyes that evidenced a remarkable intelligence. Her blonde hair when it caught the rays of Eridani, the sun of Vulcan, seemed to change colour from flaxen to orange to strawberry and back again. Her face was lightly freckled and a smile was evident. Her name was Portia Angelina Sorok and today, being the tenth T'Ved or day of the month, she was free. Free to spend the day with her friend that lived outside of the city on the green hills shadowing Sha'Kir.

Portia had been born sixteen Vulcan cycles ago on the fifteenth day of Tasmeen, the end of the year month, to her parents Sorok and Acacallis Angelina Baccha. She was an unusual young girl in many ways. But primarily because unlike most of the rish-ha-vel, the Vulcan term for mixed bloods, in Sha'Kir, her father was Vulcan and her mother was Latin. Because of this, she was blonde, tall, green eyed with vulcanoid ears tapering attractively like the ancient Sindarins, the Elves of old.

Sixteen years of age did not truly define her. Vulcan years are shorter than the Hellenistic cycles, so by Latin standards she was aged ten years, three months, and six days. She knew this because Sorok, her father, was a mathematician at the Academy in Sha'Kir. Her mother had been a naval officer for The Empress in her service days and now was a communications officer of the reserve forces. Normally, Portia would have been the eldest of perhaps five children. But because of the Latin-Klingon war, she was an only child and living with her Vulcan mekh'als. Both Father and Mother were serving in the war.

"Talia said to meet her at the corner near the Macedonia Estate," laughed Portia to herself as she sprinted along the Olive lined path between the numerous estates and villas of the Latin-Vulcan portion of Sha'Kir.

As she ran, she glanced toward the south and her eyes lingered on the Vulcan quarter of the city and then carried toward the desert. Here on the hillsides, greenness abounded due to the terraforming effects of the Latin agronomists. Much of her world was different from the past. The oceans larger, more trees, and food was abundant. All due to the science of The Empress; yet she could feel a reserve from many of her grandparents' neighbors she could not truly understand. They seemed to resent the presence of the Latins and what changes that they had wrought on Vulcan. Tybak and S'Pan loved her. This she inferred; although being Latin and used to her mother's affection, the last seven r'tas had been difficult.

Often after her parents had left, she cried and wanted hugs from her grandmother S'Pan. Yet S'Pan's reserve was such that Portia was disciplined for being so emotional. Tybak ignored her father's instruction when she was given to them. Cthia was added to her lessons. Portia had no desire to follow the Way of Surak. Her nature was too free spirited. She lived for the release of every tenth day and the freedom to fly from the Vulcan lessons on logic and emotion control and run along the paths on the green slopes of the hills above Sha'Kir.

Loping beside our young ko-tik was her pet, Tel, a half grown sehlat. Its large bearlike head, dark brown in colour, bobbed as it lazily ambled alongside Portia. Receiving Tel from her grandfather, Tybak, last fall had assured Portia that she was treasured by her father's parents, even if they were unwilling to meet her Latin desires for physical closeness. It had been S'Pan's thought that a young sehlat, the common pet of Vulcan children, would ease Portia's loneliness and provide her with an object upon which she could lavish affection.

Tel was just starting to grow in his tusks and was much larger than any of the larger breeds of dogs that Terrans keep. But he loved his Portia and was her companion whenever she was not in classes. Like all sehlats, he protected her when she was out and about on the planet.

Portia rounded the corner at the end of an estate and spied her friend Talia standing in the shade of several small citrus trees near the entrance to the villa of the House of Macedonia. Talia waved as Portia neared her. Talia was only about a month younger than Portia, but she was the typical girl born in a rish-ha-vel family. Her Father was Latin, blonde, tall like the Vulcans, but he had blue-green eyes. So Talia's younger brother looked little like her. Hadrian was his name and he favored his father, Eolus Abundo Silvanus. Talia favored her Vulcan mother, T'Kon. She also was tall, typical of Vulcans, slim, and had dark brown hair. Her eyes were interesting in that while they looked generally brown, the sunlight would cause them to appear to have golden flecks. She and Portia were very close.

Today, they planned an excursion to the desert's edge that lay north of the green hills. Portia was familiar with the area, having successfully completed the Kahs-wan ritual over a year ago. Talia was considering undergoing the ritual next year but was still uncertain. So it was Portia's thought that seeing the edge of the desert would allay some of Talia's concerns.

"Talia," cried Portia, out of breath as she stopped near her friend.

Tel was about to leap up on Talia when she kneed him in the chest and he flattened down, disconcerted as only a sehlat can act when chastised.

"Portia, I missed you," replied Talia. Her right hand rested on Portia's left shoulder as Portia stood before her. Portia returned the greeting then gave Talia a quick hug.

"How are your mother, Hadrian, and Abelia?" asked Portia.

"They are fine," answered Talia smiling. Talia like most of the mixed race children of the Vulcan system lived with her mother. Being Vulcan, most of the mothers of the Latin-Vulcan children did not leave for the war. Talia's mother, T'Kon was a warm, nurturing woman, foregoing the Way of Surak when she married her spouse Eolus. Hadrian was a year younger then Talia and Abelia, the baby sister, was four years Talia's junior.

"Ko-mekh packed us much food for our excursion but wants us to return before late afternoon," said Talia. "She wishes you to visit for a while before you return to your mekh'als."

"Ah, I like that thought," replied Portia. "Then we must hurry if we wish to see the edge of the desert to the north. It lies at least fifteen kilometers from the outer most estates."

So off went the two young girls, basket of food in hand, water bags upon their backs, and a half-grown sehlat in tow. They sang merry little songs about love, the empire, boys, flowers, and trees. Since they were rish-ha-vels, they could travel much faster than pure Vulcans. The fifteen kilometers to the desert's start could be easily covered in an hour. Tel would slow them and he required water more frequently than either of the two girls.

When they were better than three-fourths of the way to their destination, they slowed to a walk to allow Tel to rest and cool off. His big tongue hung out of his large mouth and he panted heavily.

"Portia," asked Talia. "Is Tel overheated? Perhaps we should stop for a while and give him some water."

Portia commanded Tel to sit and she felt his drooling tongue. "Yes, let's rest under those acacia trees and allow him to drink."

So Talia and Portia seated themselves under the shade of the few acacias that lined a small water hole while the young sehlat leap into the water to cool his hot furry body. They could see the heat haze rising from the ground as they neared the desert. Less grass to cool the ground, the biome was more like old Vulcan here.

"Portia how is it down in the old quarter?" queried Talia.

"The same as always. My mekh'als are somewhat aloof, but they have changed some as have I. I really wish this war would end, I missed my mekhs very much."

Talia nodded with sympathy. "I cannot imagine how it is for you, Portia. I have my ko-mekh and siblings. I miss my sa'mekh greatly. But it has been very difficult for you with both being gone."

Portia nodded but smiled. "True, but I have adapted. And just think I probably would not be fluent in seven languages if they were home. Sa'mekh'al is a good teacher of many things. Sometimes though I start reading about the old myths of Vulcan just to irritate him. I ask him about the god Tel-alep and he tells me my time would be better spent reading Surak. Then I remark that Surak is boring and I know he is angry."

Talia laughed loudly, startling Tel. "Naming your sehlat Tel-alep was just mean Portia. Especially since your sa'mekh'al, Tybak gave him to you."

Portia giggled, covering her mouth with her finely shaped right hand. "I know. I am somewhat of a mean little vixen. Or perhaps a little witch."

Both girls giggled at Portia's whimsical criticism of herself for a moment.

"Yesterday, while training with the elders, I was partnered with Octavian Sari Ares when we practiced fencing with the katana,' said Talia.

"I imagine you bested him?"

"No, I let him disarm me twice. He was quite elated that his skill has improved so much."

"Talia, you are so deceitful. He will see through your ruse soon. What will he think when he realizes you let him win?"

"That perhaps I think he is cute," smiled Talia.

Portia looked north toward the desert. It appeared less than two kilometers away. They had rested for about fifteen lirl'k. She turned to Talia.

"Let's eat our lunch and give some to Tel. It will not be pleasant to eat out in the sun."

Talia nodded assent and the two girls consumed about half of the food given to them by T'Kon. They ate all the fire fruit and most of the bread. Tel ate the vegetables and some of the other fruits in the basket and then ate the fish that the girls did not want.

Then after resting for another ten lirl'k, the two friends along with the sehlat resumed the trek to the edge of the desert. It was more difficult travel now as there were fewer trees to shade the heat from Eridani and the ground became rockier. Yet in less than a V'hral, the two girls stood on the edge of the hot Vulcan desert. Not Vulcan's forge near the Lava plains where all young Vulcans go to test themselves with the Kahs-wan. But still it was a desert and dry.

Portia eyed Talia as her friend looked over the barren yellowish red landscape. They could make out the greyish shape of the Al-Stakna Mountains far in the distance. Occasion tur-nik trees stood out against the bleak desert floor. The ground slowly rolled away from them in a shallow depression for many kilometers. A lone shavokh soared in the sky searching for food. Tel sat resting, his large greenish tongue hanging out of his huge mouth. He looked up at the girls.

"It is so bleak and arid. Very uninviting," remarked Talia softly. "The elders say it is like Mars or T'Khut."

Portia sensed Talia trepidation. She gently wrapped her right arm about Talia's slim waist and gave her a friendly hug.

"I did it. You can succeed also. I will help you prepare."

Talia's frightened eyes turned to Portia's face and registered thank you. Yet Portia noted that the fear was still evident.

"I am unsure. Portia you are so brilliant and strong. I am everything that is not you. I cannot imagine even trying to accomplish the Kahs-wan in two r'tas. To think that you did it one r'tas ago is…" Here Talia's talk stopped and she mused on what Portia had accomplished.

"Don't compare yourself to me. I did it to escape my mekh'al's oppression. I was free from studying Surak and Cthia for ten T'Ved. It was wonderful."

"That's not how I remember you telling me when you returned. I recall you being very spent and your ko-mekh trying to free herself from your embraces."

Portia laughed and then replied, "Well, an ordeal seems easier once it is completed and lies in the back of your thoughts. Ko-mekh was so angry with me because I forgot that Vulcans do not touch. Yet, secretly, I knew she was elated at my uninhibited hugs. She just could not show it. After that though, she and I are much closer. She suggested I receive Tel. When Sa'mekh is off to his job, she and I sing and do much together. It is our secret and I share it with you Talia."

"It is a beautiful secret, Portia," answered Talia smiling, her tension lessening. Then she turned sad, one lone tear traced a small trail on her right cheek. After wiping the tear away she said, "I have never felt the embrace of either of my mekh'als. Vulcans are so odd! Not to touch each other, how are children even conceived?"

Portia laughed long after Talia's remark. Her mirth caused Talia to laugh and even Tel started what could be described as barking. Then after some more discussion about the desert, they decided to return back to Sha'Kir. It was early afternoon so they knew that they would need to hurry to return at the hour requested by Talia's mother, T'Kon.

As the girls and the sehlat neared the villas and the refreshing shade of numerous tree belts that encircled the Latin estates it was evident that something eventful was transpiring. They heard much noise, like shouts of happiness and glee. They exchanged questioning looks and hurried to the nearest villa gate. They looked through the bars of the entrance gate and saw the residents of this House dancing in celebration.

"Talia, this is the House of Ares. There is Octavian with his brothers and his Ko-mekh, Sari."

"Ah, so it is," returned Talia, flushing a little, but still intrigued. "What are they celebrating?"

As the two girls viewed the ado, they were espied by Olivia Sari Ares, the eldest daughter of the house. She was three years older than both Portia and Talia. She was at least fifteen centimeters taller than either. She was rather haughty and did not like Portia Angelina, since Portia had beaten her in finals scores two years previous. Also she was envious of Portia's green eyes and blonde hair. So whenever she saw her nemesis, she went out of her way to try and bully Portia. Generally Olivia was not very successful in this since Portia's intelligence and confidence provided her with armor against Olivia's attacks. Today though, it mattered not. Olivia was just too happy. She quickly ran toward the gate and the girls.

Talia saw her coming toward them and stepped back away from the gate. Portia stood her ground ready to duel with Olivia.

"You two seem very flushed, dirty, and sweaty," remarked Olivia, somewhat snidely.

"Amazing," answered Portia. "Talia, it is just amazing to me that one as remarkable as Olivia Ares can determine that we are hot and tired with so little evidence to detect."

Olivia ignored the comment and just gave Portia an evil sneer. "Great news from Lothlórien but since you are so rude, I do not think I will tell."

Before anyone could comment, Octavian run up to the girls and shouted, "The war is over, the war is over! We just heard it from The Empress's own lips on the book inside. Talia, Portia the war is over! Olivia, Sa'mekh will soon return!"

Olivia could not help but smile and hugged her brother. She ignored Portia and Talia. It was just too great a day. Her father would return. The Klingons surrendered and peace was back. Portia and Talia stood outside the gate mouths agape, almost in joyful shock.

"Is it true, Octavian?" asked Talia softly, shyly.

"Ah, Talia! It is true! Praise to the Creator! Thanks to the Lady! Thanks to Galadriel! It is true!"

Portia turned to Talia. "Hurry Talia, we must return to your family, this is great joy. I must return to my mekh'als. Yes Octavian, praise the Creator!" she cried, with joyful tears painting her rosy cheeks.

She hugged Talia. Tel, overcome with excitement, bounced on his four legs and started that weird husky coughing sound that resembled a dog's bark. Talia, all she could do was stand silent, still trying to comprehend it all. Then both turned and raced down the ivy covered path towards home followed by the sehlat Tel, still adding voice to loud ado from all the villas on the green hills of Sha'Kir.


	6. Chapter 6 The Arrival of the 'Fields of

Chapter VI. The Arrival of the 'Fields of Pelennor'.

At the city of T'Paal, a Latin warship slowly maneuvered it way toward the docking ports. The ship was large and moved clumsily in the atmosphere. Its design was more suited for interstellar travel, not landing on planets. It was named 'Fields of Pelennor' and Sub Commander Soren was mentally cursing the engineers for their design. As the executive officer, she had the com and was doing her best to make a dignified docking on Vulcan. Commander Adona was with the two Legates in the ship's board room.

"Probably drinking wine and telling war stories," grumbled the Sub Commander to no one in particular.

"Did you say something, Sub Commander?" asked a young antecenturion at the helm.

"No Centurion," replied Soren, now back from her musing. "Steady as she goes. We don't want to embarrass ourselves upon returning after five years."

Sub Commander Soren's full name was Lucinda Soren Maximus. She was one hundred seventy-five centimeters tall. Her hair was very white and her skin had a blue tinge. This blue coloration came from her mother, Soren Tyva, an Andorian from Weytahn. Likewise, her mother gave her the small blue antenna that functioned as sensatory organs that projected out of the top portion of her shapely head. Lucinda was tired and her dark eyes showed the weariness. Although at three hundred and ten years of age, she really should not feel so exhausted. Yet it was more a fatigue from being gone from her children and missing her spouse.

She thought of the last time she had sat in the courtyard of her estate's urbana, holding her twin daughters, Isabella and Miriam. Laughing at her husband Matthias' funny little jests as the sun in setting framed a halo about his golden hair. Her mother, Tyva, would come out of the kitchen with lamb and citrus. Antonio, her father would pour wine for all and her dog, Atlas would sit at her feet. She closed her eyes for a moment and heard the shrill calls of the many birds that fluttered in the trees; she sensed the smell of blossoms and remembered the laugher of her three sons as they played with the soraks by the ghetto. She knew that Fernando, Bassenio, and Stephano were well, yet…

"Matti," dreamed Lucinda. "I miss your arms about me and our joining." She paused in her memories and noted the successful docking of the ship.

"Good job, Centurion Faunus,"

"Thank you Sub Commander Soren."

She turned to the communications officer and was about to tell her to inform the Commander of the docking.

"I have told the Commander that we have docked, Sub Commander," replied the Communications officer Angelina Baccha.

Lucinda nodded, "Proactive as always Centurion Baccha."

Baccha smiled and replied, "Perhaps Sub Commander, it is my excitement at realizing that I am home."

Soren smiled at her communications officer. She remembered Baccha's arrival upon the ship four years ago. She was a replacement and a reservist. It was touch and go at first, but Angelina Baccha quickly fell into the routine of the bridge and both Commander Adona's and Lucinda's expectations and habits. Sub Commander Soren identified with her in many ways, especially when she realized that she had left her child in the care of grandparents as her husband was in the Vulcan Legion and also deployed. Yet one must keep separate to a degree.

"I can imagine the rush you must feel knowing that soon you will be with your family Acacallis," said Lucinda with a touch of envy in her voice. She thought, "Perhaps it is not protocol to address by her first name, but what the hell, the war is complete. Besides, as a reservist, she will be released and I imagine will even leave the reserves."

"Sic, Sub Commander," smiled Acacallis. "I imagine my daughter Portia is awaiting somewhere in T'Paal with my friend T'Kon and her children. Both our spouses served under Legate Sybik."

"I am glad for you," replied Soren and she then returned to thinking, "Lucky me, I get to shuttle troops back to Vulcan and Hellenes before returning home to Weytahn. We will probably land dock for a week here at T'Paal before continuing on to Rigel Kent. It will probably be months before I get home. I wonder, perhaps I should retire from active and go to the reserves. This war has left me longing to just be a wife, mother, and faithful daughter of my House. I miss my children. Matti, you and I have much to discuss when we reunite."

Soren looked about the bridge and noticed that the members on the bridge all looked tired. Yet, even if she was homesick, she thought, "They had accomplished much and supported the wishes of The Empress Alivia. The Klingons were sufficiently chastised and if that boorish legate of the IX Legion is correct, probably half the planets of the Klingon Empire will join ours within a few years."

"That Legate, Brutus Linux Castor, there is a piece of work. Arrogant, social climbing, what a bully!" thought Lucinda as she sat down in the commander's chair on the bridge. "Oh how I pity Gratius and his frater Aurelius. To have such a pater…"

Commander Adona poured Legates Castor and Sybik each another glass of wine. The three were enjoying themselves in the officers' mess. Adona had not known either of the Legates well but he had worked with Brutus Castor in the past.

Sybik was an enigma, Vulcan, detached, very formal. Well respected by the members of the XXIX Legion, he was the first Vulcan Legate in the empire. Hard for a non-Latin to become a Legate since it took so many years and Vulcans did not usually join the military to act as warriors. Legate Sybik was tall, angular, and regal looking, typical of Vulcans. His age was around one hundred eighty years based on the Latin calendar. His dark brown eyes denoted intelligence, but were always reserved when in the presence of non-Vulcans. His Cthia and control of emotions suggested that he had reached the kolinahr. With Commander Adona and Legate Caster, Sybik generally listened and said little. He found the two Latins to be fascinating in their habits, speech, and manners.

Legate Castor was another story. Brutus Linux Castor was a handsome man, in his prime, over six hundred years old. He was the son of the famous Legate, Leonides Castor Aurora from the moon Sparta. He stood the average two meters of height that Latins generally reached if not surpassed. His piercing blue eyes and curly blond hair denoted his pure Latin heritage. No Vulcan or Andorian blood ran in his veins. He could be described as the model of what Latins were in the past before the intermixing with the others. He was heavier built than either Adona or Sybik. Probably his mass passed one hundred forty kilograms, but he carried it well and was very graceful for a man of his bulk.

Brutus was the Legate of the IX legion; the Dragon's Head or often called the Black Dragons. Shock troops extraordinaire, always his unit was first in and skilled in all the deadly arts of destruction. No other legion in the empire had the weaponry the Dragons commanded. To be in the IX guaranteed notoriety. He was known throughout the empire and unfortunately was not well liked. The exception was his legion; he was a god to his men.

Commander Adona held up his glass and said, "I propose a toast, gentlemen. Hail to The Empress!"

Both Legates held up their drinks and stated, "To The Empress."

Then all three downed there drinks. As Commander Adona was setting his glass down, the ship's intercom whistled and he heard his communications officer, Centurion Baccha.

"Commander Adona, docking is complete and successful. Your guidance is requested."

Adona moved to the intercom and replied, "Tell Sub Commander Soren an excellent job as always and plan on my returning to the bridge momentarily."

"Aye aye, sir," replied the communications officer.

Commander Maximus Decima Adona was a veteran of the Latin navy and pure Latin. He was nearly as aged as Legate Castor, but he had left the active service when he was about three hundred and fifty years of age. His wife had wished this, so he returned to her estate, he took up the life of a country gentleman and applied his knowledge of commanding ships to aiding the Elder council of his spouse's home village on Gondor. He had left the service at the rank of senior centurion but he had managed during his reserve years of training and duty to reach the rank of commander. The war had allowed him to command a ship. In a strange way, he was grateful to the Klingons for attacking, because he had fulfilled his desire to be the senior officer on a starship. He no longer felt that hollow feeling in his soul which he had hidden from his wife, Leah Karena Medea for nearly three hundred years. All seven of his children had entered the navy. His eldest daughter, Krista Karena Decima, was again a civilian, married, a mother, and the mistress of the Karena Estate. Adona's pale blue eyes glazed for a moment as he thought of his life. All now seemed complete. Soon he would be home, back on Gondor, near the city of Rivendell, in his village of Minho. It was but a moment of thought, then he turned to the two legates.

"Well gentlemen, we have arrived and docked. Legate Sybik, it has been my pleasure to ferry you and the XXIX Legion back to Vulcan."

Legate Sybik nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement of Commander Adona's statement. He raised his right hand and spread his middle fingers apart.

"Dif-tor heh smusma, Commander Adona," said the Vulcan.

" Sochya eh dif, Legate Sybik," returned Commander Adona.

Sybik turned to Brutus Linux Castor and said, "Legate Castor, Dif-tor heh smusma."

Brutus nodded toward Sybik. He waited until the Vulcan had left them. Then he turned to the Commander Adona, "Maximus, how long will we tarry here at T'Paal?"

"Perhaps a week Legate, I will need to confer with my logistics chief and see what needs must be filled," answered Adona.

Brutus nodded assent, then replied more to himself than Adona, "A week, I will need meet with my commanders to decide the course to take with my legion if we languish on Vulcan for such a length." And with that Legate Castor left Adona and walked the corridors of the ship towards his cabin, making plans in his mind.

Early afternoon of the day after docking found Sub Commander Soren sitting at a small table outside of a cafe enjoying the relaxing atmosphere of a Vulcan day with the sons of Brutus Castor. She laughed at the jokes the younger made. She looked at the elder, a former classmate in the latter years of the academy and wondered to herself.

"Gratius, as handsome as ever," she mused. "He seems changed from this war. Aurelius is as always, laughing, boyish, marrying The Empress did little to change him. Yet Gratius, he appears to have aged. I cannot imagine what they went through on Morska, the killing, the odor. Perhaps that is what seems to have changed Gratius. He is so solemn now. I remember when…"

"Lucinda, have you heard from Matthias?" quietly asked Gratius Marcellus Linux as he eyed Lucinda over his drink. His brother Aurelius had finally ceased with the jests and was eating his sandwich.

"Why yes, Gratius," answered Lucinda returning from her musing. "He told me that his transport had stopped at Cormallen and is now enroute to Weytahn and Andoria. He will probably precede my arrival by a fortnight."

"A shame really for you," cut in Aurelius. "I imagine Lucinda, having five young children, that this war was difficult."

"Sic, Consort, but not as difficult as what you both endured," said Lucinda, addressing Aurelius with his title of The Consort of the Empress.

"Really, Lucinda, whatever makes you use that title with me," replied Aurelius in mock anger. "Here I sit with two of my former instructors during my academy days, one a brother, one an old friend. Then my friend, she has the gall to address me as Consort when we are relaxing."

"I would not wish to have the anger of The Empress rained down upon me or my House if I in some way offended Her spouse in not using correct protocol," smiled Lucinda her dark eyes laughing. She noted that Gratius almost smiled. "Funny his hair used to be so dark brown, now it is almost white," thought Lucinda.

Aurelius laughed at her remark, then turned and said, "Brother, why so glum? You just spoke to T'Naa via links last night."

"Spoke is not really correct, since the time lapse between messages breaks up the intimacy of our exchanges," answered Gratius. "Yet I am not glum, I am tired. I identify with our Weytahnian friend on missing home."

As the three friends enjoyed their lunch, they were approached by a Vulcan woman with four children in tow. She recognized them as military since both Aurelius and Gratius were wearing their legion greys with black berets slipped into cargo pockets on the pants. Lucinda was wearing navy white since it was summer on Vulcan. Gratius noted her approach and stood when it was apparent she was going to speak with them.

"Do you need some assistance, Mulierius?" asked Gratius.

"Sic, if it would be convenient, Centurion," replied the Vulcan woman with a faint smile.

Gratius looked at the four children, three girls and a lone boy. He thought, "The two oldest girls must be friends, about Marcus's age I would guess. The blonde one is the daughter of a friend, perhaps? The boy, although fair, is hers, he resembles her greatly. The youngest girl is obviously a sister to the darker girl. Rish-ha-vel like my own."

Aurelius stood and offered her his chair, "Mulierius, please seat yourself. Would you or any of the children like some refreshment?"

"Non," answered the woman, smiling. "I am T'Kon and I have just arrived from Sha'Kir with my children and the daughter of my friends. I had hoped to locate my husband and friends but seem to be having trouble. Would any of you be able to assist me?"

Lucinda rose and said, "Of course Mulierius T'Kon we will provide aid. For whom are you searching?"

Portia stood behind T'Kon near Talia and Hadrian. Abelia stood by her mother holding her hand. Portia nudged Talia and whispered, "Talia, the two legionaries are dragons."

Talia muttered back, "How do you know that?"

"They wear the dragon's patch, Talia," replied Hadrian quietly with his blue-green eyes wide with awe as he covertly pointed to the unit patches on the left shoulders of their grey uniforms.

"Ah," agreed Portia. "The IX Legion, famous everywhere and greatly feared by any and all our enemies."

T'Kon answered, "My spouse, Eolus Abundo Silvanus is a physician with the XXIX Legion. This girl's father, Sorok, is also in the XXIX. He is a Vulcan in the Intelligence Section of the Al-Stakna Century." T'Kon indicated Portia when she said this, although to Lucinda it was not necessary.

Lucinda studied young Portia with her flaxen hair. Something about her seemed familiar, but she could not place it.

"The XXIX is holding at the demobilization center," answered Aurelius. "Brother, finish your sandwich and then we will escort this fine woman and her brood of chicks to locate the fathers."

"I am done," replied Gratius as he paid the waiter using empire credits from his book. He placed his beret on, as did Aurelius.

Lucinda continued to look at Portia. Portia noted this and become somewhat uncomfortable at being eyed by the half-Andorian naval officer. Lucinda's face changed and she smiled, asking, "Young lady, what is your name?"

"Portia Angelina Sorok," answered Portia with a hint of pertness.

"Your mother is named Acacallis Angelina Baccha?" asked Sub Commander Soren.

"Sic, Centurion," replied Portia amazed. "You know of my mother?"

"Sic Portia; she serves on my ship, "Fields of Pelennor". She is the Communications officer. Hurry, we will return to the ship and she should be there. She has told me much about you." Lucinda took Portia by the hand.

"Come Aurelius, Gratius; let us aid this woman and children. It would do my heart good to see family united."

The two brothers nodded assent and the small group left the café, weaving among the crowds on the streets of T'Paal. Within minutes they were at the docking ports and by 'Fields of Pelennor". Lucinda turned and said, "Aurelius, why don't you take Mulierius T'Kon and her children to the DeMob station. Gratius and I will meet you there after I retrieve my commo officer."

"A good thought, Lucinda. Gratius I will see you anon," answered the Consort of The Empress. Aurelius turned offered his arm to T'Kon and said, "Mulierius, I would be pleased to escort you to meet your spouse."

With that Aurelius left with T'Kon and her three children. Portia stood beside Gratius, a little shy and listened to the naval officer called Lucinda.

"Gratius remain here with Portia," said Lucinda. "I will be a short moment." She turned and looked at Portia. "Child, I am going aboard my ship to get your mother released from duty today. I will return shortly."

Portia smiled and nodded. Lucinda left them, saluted the officer on deck with the standard Latin salute of striking the right arm with a closed fist across her chest and extending the same arm toward the officer of the deck with an open hand. The salute was returned and she boarded. Portia looked up at Gratius, a little shy. Gratius smiled.

"Would you like some favored tea?" said Gratius.

Portia nodded yes and said, "That would be very kind, Centurion. I am thirsty."

Gratius motioned for a vendor to provide them with some tea. Portia requested one flavored with lime. Gratius had his plain. The teas were cold, icy, and refreshing. Portia quickly drank hers.

Gratius smiled to himself and thought, "So like my Lucia in her manners, but coloured like Marcus."

"How old are you ko-tik?" asked Gratius in Vulcan.

"I am sixteen r'tas, Centurion," replied Portia, somewhat startled at how excellent was his Vulcan. She felt that perhaps he had been here before since he spoke the language well.

"So a little over ten Latin r'tas," Gratius returned. "You are the same age as my sa'fu and two years younger than my ko-fu."

"You speak Vulcan very well, sir."

"Ah," returned Gratius. "My ko-telsu is from here. We live on Hellenes in the southern continent now."

"In which city was she raised, sir?"

"Sha'Kir, her name is T'Naa. Her sa'mekh is…"

"Turek," interjected Portia excited. "He is a friend of my sa'mekh. They both work at the Academy of Science. You are the Latansu sa'telsu of his oldest ko-fu."

Gratius grinned and said, "You are well informed, little one. Tell me, did you live with your mekh'als while your mekhs were away?"

"Ah," sighed Portia, smiling at Gratius. She liked him better now that she realized that he was very familiar with life on Vulcan and the dynamics of the rish-ha-vel skann. "You said that I am about the same age as your kanlar?"

"Ah. Would you like to see an image of them?"

"Sanu, Ah," answered Portia.

Gratius pulled out his military issue book and in moments had opened up his image files and found a picture of T'Naa with Marcus and Lucia. It was the most recent he had stored. He leaned over and handed the device to Portia. She took it and examined the photo for long minutes. Then she asked,

"What are your kanlars' names?"

Gratius squatted near the standing Portia and pointed to the picture. "My ko-fu is named Lucia, she is twelve r'tas. Marcus is the name of my sa'fu and he is your age, Portia."

She nodded and continued to study the image. She thought, "It is so green on Hellenes. His ko-telsu is so beautiful, she looks much like her sister, T'Lar I think Sa'mekh said she was named. His ko-fu looks nice, dark like Talia." She paused and stared at Marcus in the image.

"Portia, my ko-fu!"

Portia looked up from the book when she realized that her name was spoken by a very familiar voice and her eyes beheld her mother, dressed in navy blue. She handed Gratius his book and ran to her mother's open arms.

"Ko-mekh, I have missed you," cried Portia, tears stinging her moist green eyes.

She almost jumped into Acacallis' arms. Mother and daughter embraced for long minutes and many tears were shed by each. Lucinda walked over to Gratius and they stood away, watching the touching scene.

"Well Gratius, my day is made."

"I imagine it is Lucinda," smiled Gratius. He examined Portia's mother and thought, "I remember her. She seemed very capable. Her daughter resembles her greatly."

Within five minutes, after Sub Commander Soren had introduced Acacallis to Gratius, they left for the holding station. It was about a twenty minute walk. Acacallis spoke to Portia in excited chirps the entire trip. Lucinda smiled at Gratius and he noted that she seem happier. He felt happier, just to see a family rejoined.

Aurelius was spotted by the entrance of the demobilization center chatting to a Vulcan dressed in the grey legion uniform. Beside them stood another legionnaire embracing T'Kon, with the children capering about them.

"Aurelius, it appears that you were successful," said Gratius.

Aurelius smiled as he nodded yes.

Acacallis and Portia quickly embraced Sorok. Lucinda smiled at the brothers and remarked, "I knew my afternoon spent with you two would be a nice diversion, but never did I imagine that we would get to play such role. I am so happy."

Aurelius continued to smile and said, "Gratius and Lucinda let me introduce you to the paters of our charges."


	7. Chapter 7 Two Long Years End

Chapter VII. Two Long Years End

Unfortunately, Tarsus Artoris Max was wrong; the war lasted more than two years longer. Eight hundred fifty days, but we were victorious in the end. The Klingons forced our troops into ground combat on some their outer worlds from Qo'noS. It was rugged combat involving sword against bat'leth, and as to expected the IX Legion, the Order of the Black Dragon's Head was at the vanguard of all battles. We were always worried awaiting news, Father contacted us via the book when he could and Mother received messages after each battle from The Empress. Before a battle, Mother would tense up and be short with us. I knew she was very worried about Father, but so were Lucia and I. After we heard that Father was safe, we relaxed and prayed for an end to the hostilities.

But even with the tension of the unknown, the two years passed rapidly for me. I was now ten, Lucia nearly twelve, and Drusilla, thirteen. We spent our days playing as children when we were able and we worked hard in the fields. Mother tended to be out with us more and worked long hours. I think it helped her cope. Like us, this was the first war that occurred since she had married Father. My great-grandparents were helpful, having experienced this in the past, but it was still difficult for Mother. I learned much from my great-grandfather, Ignatius; about being a man, farming, the legion, my role in the House. He also trained me in the use of blades, knives, and many other weapons that I would use once I entered the Black Dragons.

Arvi D'Nare also struggled, worrying that Julius would not return alive. He also was a IX legionnaire. Fauna, Julius's mother, seemed less concerned about her spouse and her son, having lived through wars in the past. Drusilla though seemed not concerned in the least. She and Lucia trained together, studied together, shared secrets, even from me. Over the course of the two years, I found myself being draw to Drusilla more and more. Fortunately for me I grew so that I was taller than Drusilla and as tall as Lucia. Yet, since she was three years my elder and Orion, she dominated me in our interactions, I was like a servant to her and tried to act on her every wish.

Pater Theos continued to single me out after lessons and discuss my reading lists and the improvements in my knowledge of written Greek and Aramaic. He had no interest in my Vulcan language. Shortly before Father returned after the end of the war, Pater Theos made an odd request of me…

It was in the fall of 5017 A.R., I remember it well. I was intrigued by his task.

"Marcus, I want you to start studying this small booklet, it contains a new language that few on either Hellenes or Gondor know. It is the language that Klingons speak and use, in their words it is known as tlhIngan. I want you to learn it. It will take you several years to master, I think, based on your abilities. But listen to the words on your book, and do the lessons I encoded into it. No slacking, do you understand?"

"Yes Pater Theos, but why do you want me to learn this language?"

"I have reasons, I will tell you when I deem it is necessary," answered the priest. He folded up my book and handed it to me. "So I suppose you, your mater, and sorosis will be going to the capital to see the return of the IX Legion?"

"Yes Pater. We leave later this morning. We are traveling with Drusilla, her mater and her avum. We use the rail lines to get to Lothlόrien. Of course, Avus would like to go but Mother decided they needed to stay and watch the estate."

"I suppose your mater, being a Vulcan, is trying to show no emotion about your pater returning soon?"

"Yes Pater Theos, but I think she fails at it. I can tell that she is anxious to see Pater, just as Lucia and I are. She smiles some and yesterday I caught her singing a little song as we worked in the fields."

Pater Theos smiled, "Well, with the war ended, we are all happy." He looked at the sundial in the garden by the church. Noting the time Theos turned and said, "Marcus, then hurry home, I do not want to keep you overlong and risk the wrath of a Vulcan mater on me. May the Creator go with you, my alumnus. I will have all of you in my prayers today."

"Thank you, Pater Theos," I replied and off I went for home.

Since Mother had decided that my great-grandparents, Ignatius and Adela, needed to stay and care for of our estate, Arvi had asked them, along with other close neighbors to manage her farm also. Julius's father was also in the Legion at war. His name was Justinus Augustin Max. Julius's mother was named Fauna Crotus Aquila. She lived with Arvi on the estate. She also traveled with us to the capital. Great-grandmother wished to go but did as Mother asked. We thought we may stay at the capital, Lothlόrien for several days so it was important to leave someone behind to manage the farm.

"No telling how long The Empress will keep us kanlar." Mother had stated as we packed.

We stood in the common room, bags in hand as Mother reviewed all instructions with Great-grandmother Adela. I was anxious to leave since I could never remember travelling to the capital before. Lucia remarked that we had visited in the past while we were packing, but since the start of the war, travel had been restricted to aid in the war effort.

"We will be staying at Livina's villa when we arrive tomorrow afternoon," said T'Naa. "I will contact you both upon our arrival."

Adela nodded, adding, "Tell my ko-fu to visit before the winter. Her sa'telsu is back from the war, so they have time. She knows we have the space for them."

T'Naa nodded assent and replied, "I will offer the invite. But Adela you know Brutus and how he can be."

Adela looked T'Naa in the eye indicating agreement and understanding. She turned to Lucia and I and said, "Come my little loves, give Ko'al a kiss and hug as you leave. I will miss you much."

Great-grandfather came into the common room, followed by one of his dogs. He smiled and stated, "Mistress of the House of T'Naa-Marcellus, I have readied the horses for you and your kanlar. I await your instructions, my ko-su." He then bowed with a flourish.

Lucia and I both laughed, Mother gave her rare soft Vulcan smile that she seemed to give more frequently since we had learned the war was over and Father was returning. I remember when Adela had awoken me so excited, crying joyful tears that the peace was reached and Father would soon return. It had been a late night hour over a month ago. We had celebrated long into the early morning hours and Mother had declared a holiday. Drusilla, Ari, and Fauna had entered our home with wine, cheese, and other foods as dawn broke. It was the happiest moment of my life at that time. I remember the words that Paters Faustus and Theos said at the church with the entire village present. We gave great thanks to the Creator and rejoiced.

"Ignatius, you are so silly," replied Mother. "Come my kanlar we leave to meet Ari and her skann at Kolir."

We left our villa waving adieus to Great-grandmother, astride our mounts and rode the short five kilometers to Kolir. Great-grandfather accompanied us so to take ours and Ari's horses back once we left Kolir.

At Kolir, we went to the council house and received passes to travel, using Father's credits he earned during the war. Currency was not used much in our society any more. Rather the military gave credits for service that a family used to procure traveling passes. Credits were also used to purchase items we could not make ourselves or barter for, such as the books everyone carried. Other than that, everyone generally raised all their own food, grew crops and livestock for clothing, and used local material to build structures. Villagers and neighbors worked together to aid each other. It was said on our world that no one was an individual entirely but all were parts of a whole.

Kolir, like all villages on our worlds, had a depot that led to an underground high-speed rail system that crossed the continent. This allowed for mass transit of the population if they wanted to visit friends at other villages that were long distances away or if, as we did today, needed to travel to the capital of the planet. Our world was odd, in that it had few large cities. It was felt that they were a drain on the environment and generally unproductive. No above ground highways, because we walked or rode horses for short distances. Small rock paved trails were laid between the sides of estates in a grid pattern of two kilometers in length. Each square contained two to four estates. Most industry was localized cottage type, but some factories were on the planet or its moons. Generally these again were subterranean in nature and produced armaments and other materials that the empire needed. We recycled everything, nothing was wasted; resources were precious even if they were abundant on Hellenes.

With the purchase of the passes we met up with Ari, Drusilla, and Fauna. Great-grandfather aided us getting our bags down to the underground platform and sat with us as we waited for the train to arrive.

He listened patiently as Ari and Fauna again reviewed instructions about the care of their villa and estate. He smiled and nodded and saw me watching. Covertly, he winked at me and I silently laughed. Within fifteen minutes, we heard the train approaching and we rose excited and anxious.

"Ignatius," said T'Naa. "I hope you and Adela are not hurt and angry that I wished you both to remain behind." She eyed him with some concern.

Great-grandfather gave Mother a hug and said, "No T'Naa. It is better for you and the kanlar to go alone to retrieve Gratius. Someone needed to remain and take care of our ha-kel."

"Adela could have come. I feel I may have…"

Ignatius interrupted T'Naa saying, "She is fine and understands. Gratius is our kanlar'al, but your sa'telsu. We are content with you and the kanlar going. We will see you all when you return. I will miss my Marcus and Lucia. I will especially miss the Mistress of our House." He gave Mother a gentle hug and kissed her left cheek.

Mother returned the hug, kissed his left cheek and whispered, "Ignatius, you are too kind and thoughtful. I think of you as nearly a sa'mekh to me."

He smiled and returned, "Hurry or you will miss the train and give my ko-fu Livina my love and a kiss."

My mother nodded and pressed Great-grandfather's hand.

She boarded and stood by the doorway as the train moved away from the station. We all waved and watched as he returned the salutation and then mounted the stairs. As the platform faded and the artificially lighted tunnel swallowed the railcars, we found our booth on the train. I settled into a seat near a window and took out my book and started studying my lessons. Lucia did the same. As I sat there studying some elementary calculus, I felt a foot brush against my right calf, I jumped slightly and looked up from my book. Drusilla eyed me and smiled, her eyes glanced at Lucia. Then she mouthed to me, "Marco, get Luci's attention."

I nudged my sister and she glanced at me somewhat irked until I pointed at Drusilla. She looked and Drusilla, still smiling covertly, glanced at our mothers. They were distracted, discussing what our plans were upon arrival at the capital.

"Let's go visit the refreshment car," mouthed Drusilla. "We are not going to waste our time on the train studying."

Since the thought of an excursion about the train was more appealing then studying lessons, Lucia turned and asked Mother, "Ko-mekh, may Marcus and I go get an ice from the refreshment car?"

Before Mother could answer, Lucia turned to Arvi and continued talking, "It would be nice if Drusilla could accompany us?"

Our mothers looked at one another, nodded and then Mother replied, "Sic, but do not take too much time and no mischief."

We were free from adults and we hurried from our berth and quickly found the dining car. I was excited at the sight of everything on the train. I commented on this to the girls. Both just laughed at me.

"Really Marco," said Drusilla. "Sometimes you are so childish, don't act like this is the first time you have ridden on a train or gone to the capital."

I quietly sulked for a moment and thought, "Luci and Dru have not ridden on trains as I can remember. Sometimes I just wish…"

Before I could finish my angry thought, Drusilla turned her ebony eyes on me and said, "Marco, get me a cherry ice, what do you wish Luci?"

Lucia looked at me a little concerned but then replied, "I would like acai."

Drusilla smiled at me, touched my cheek and said, "You heard the requests, go my little love and get them. Meet us at the back table and get some chocolate also." She then turned and with Lucia moved to the rear of the dining car and secured a table.

Once she touched my cheek, my heart raced and my mind fogged over with the excitement that Drusilla always induced in me when she made requests. I hurried and obtained the ices and chocolate, using credits off my book. Then I made my way to the table. I smiled as I placed the ices on the table.

Before I could sit, Drusilla asked, "You did not want an ice?" She smiled so sweetly at me. I just stood still for a moment.

Lucia looked at me and said, "Marco?"

My mind returned and I replied, "I forgot mine." I left to get one.

Lucia smirked at Drusilla, then said, "Dru, you enjoy giving my little frater orders."

Drusilla laughed and said, "Yes, he has such an infatuation for me. I like having a little servant to order about."

Lucia laughed and added, "Not so small anymore, he is as tall as me and a little taller than you."

"Yes, rather nice. I do not have to reach high for things, he can if I ask."

Lucia smiled and then asked, "Dru, you do like Marco?"

Drusilla smiled. "Shh, he returns."

I returned and sat down by Lucia. As I started to enjoy my favored ice, Drusilla nudged my knee with her foot and said, "Marco, why did you not sit by me? I am hurt."

I flushed and quickly moved to the other side and sat by Drusilla. She smiled and said, "There that is better. Let me try some of your ice."

"Dru," I asked as she drank most of my drink. "Are you staying for the parade and celebration at Lothlórien?"

She sat my half empty drink in front of me and answered, "Yes, Mater said we were. Hopefully, I will get to see The Empress." She looked at me then Lucia.

"I can ask," responded Lucia.

"You two are so lucky to have The Empress as your aunt," said Drusilla with a twinge of envy. "I do not understand why your family does not just live at the palace."

"It is not our place to live there," replied Lucia. "We live on our estate. It has been in our family handed down from eldest daughter to eldest daughter for almost five thousand years. It is the same for you."

Drusilla laughed merrily and give me a hug. I shivered in delight. She then said, "True, odd though that both our grandparents never had daughters. Our maters, being outer worlders, now own the estates. Luci, you and I will own them in our time. Perhaps, Marco, I will couple with you and we will live together when it is time."

Upon hearing this from Drusilla, my world erupted in ecstasy. Couple with this beautiful Orion girl, it seemed surreal. Lucia looked at Drusilla almost mortified. I wondered why she looked so shocked.

"Dru, don't say such things to Marco. He is only ten."

Drusilla laughed. "He lives on a farm; he knows how lambs and kids are made." She turned to me and caressed my shoulder with her shapely green hand. I noticed that she had painted her nails black. I felt something I could not understand, but it was very pleasant and I blushed greatly.

"Marco, you know what it means to bond or couple," said Drusilla with a soft purr. She smiled and her black eyes seemed hypnotic. I just nodded and did not say anything.

Lucia was got irked at this point and said, "He does not know and it is inappropriate to discuss this." She rose and took my hand. "Come Marco, we need to return to our car."

Before we could leave, Drusilla said, "Luci, I am sorry. I was just teasing. Please let us stay for a moment longer. Finish your ice. We have chocolate to eat."

Lucia hesitated. I was hopeful, since I did not wish to leave. I was enjoying myself seated by Drusilla. She had wrapped her bare left leg around my right leg under the table. I had no desire to depart from such pleasant surroundings. Lucia looked at me and then Drusilla for moments.

"We will stay, but no more talk about coupling."

Drusilla nodded and laughed and looked at me with a smirk. Lucia could not tell that she was massaging my leg with her small shapely foot. I just sat there like a complacent idiot and never said a word. The rest of the afternoon I spent enjoying the physical presence of Drusilla and not hearing a single word the girls spoke. But I remember thinking to myself, "What does coupling mean?"

Just as we were leaving, Drusilla leaned near me and whispering in my ear in Kolari, said, "Sometime Marco, I will tell you about coupling."

It was near early afternoon of the next day that we entered the capital. We had traveled approximately four thousand kilometers in thirty hours. The train was rapid, but it made many stops along the route. By the time our trip to the capital was complete, the train was very full. North we had travelled. The capital, Lothlórien was near the equator of the planet and overlooked the ocean. It had been the capital for almost the entire five thousand years since the founding of the empire.

Lothlόrien, from the legend of Empress Galadriel, was named for her former home on Middle-earth, so said Pater Theos. It was a beautiful city, but not large, perhaps having only thirty thousand inhabitants. It was situated back in the valley of the river Mornos with the Kyllini Mountains to the North and was near the Agea Sea. It was a breath-taking sight when you could view the valley from atop the cliffs above the Mornos. Numerous waterfalls could be seen.

Besides the palace of The Empress, it was the home of the I Legion, The Red Guard of The Empress. A cohort of five thousand active legionnaires, whose mission was to provide for the security of the capital and The Empress, was stationed at the royal palace. The bishop of the realm resided also at the capital in a basilica that sat near the palace. The service academy and university were also in the capital, acting as a staging area for all of us and a school for some. When we came of age on Hellenes, our parents sent us off to the service of The Empress for the required time.

All Latins whether pure or mixed blood and other citizen races were required to enter the academy. You were given examinations and the results determined your future role in the empire. Everyone joined the military, spending ten years in the university and academy, then service to The Empress. Once over, you were usually two hundred years old, well educated, and could choose to remain in the legions or navy or go to the reserves and return to the estate of your mother if you were the eldest daughter. If you were male and you married an eldest daughter, you would return with her to her mother's estate. If you were sons or younger daughters and did not marry, then you generally remained in the active corps. Eventually most of us married and went to the colonies on various moons or planets to establish a villa and farm. The saying for us Latins if you decided to leave the active service was 'It is time to raise cows'. This meant that you wished to return to the agrarian life and live peacefully and raise a family.

Mother had arranged it to arrive about a day prior to the demobilization of the IX legion, the Order of the Black Dragons. First in, last out, Father always said. He commanded a cohort of the reserves when ordered up for defense of The Empress. His father, Brutus Linux Castor, was the Legate of the IX Legion. This meant besides being the supreme commander of the legion, he was also the steward of the planet where the legion was headquartered. Grandfather had stayed in the active service of The Empress. He had never wanted to raise cows, rather he had served Empress Alivia Cartorius Adona's mother Empress Abiliana Cartorius Augusta when he first joined the Legion. It was said that he was the spoke of the Black Dragon Legion.

So Mother had contacted Grandmother, Livina Marcellus Aidia, at her residence near the palace prior to our leaving so we would have a place to stay until The Empress granted our family leave to return home. Grandmother Livina was the daughter of Ignatius and Adela. She was around five hundred and fifty years old. Livina had gotten a villa in Lothlόrien after Father returned with Mother as his spouse. Generally in Latin families, multigenerational families resided on the estate. Grandmother was an exception because Grandfather remained in the active legion. She decided to live at the capital because Grandfather, as the Legate and Steward had offices there. She missed him if she stayed at Kolir. I actually knew that it was the other way around and Grandmother would have preferred to live with her mother and father and with us at our villa. She stayed at Lothlórien to please Grandfather and to see her other son, Aurelius.

Upon arrival at the capital, we left Arvi, Drusilla, and Fauna as they were staying at the Legion transient housing. We hailed a coach at the depot and gave directions to get to Grandmother's villa. Mother talked to her using her book and she told us to hurry as she was very excited to see us. We had spoken often via the books during the war but we had not seen her since her last visit three years prior. She was awaiting at the front of her villa and ran to the street when we arrived. With her came three academy cadets. They helped with our bags.

"T'Naa," said Livina, her soft hazel eyes smiling and full of genuine warm and love. "I am so happy you have come." She reached out her right hand and lightly touched T'Naa's left shoulder. T'Naa responded in kind.

"How are my two grandchildren? You both have grown so much; the videos from the book are not satisfactory." Livina hugged both Lucia and I.

She turned toward one of the cadets and said, "Apollonius take my family's things to the rooms they will occupy."

"Yes, Mulierius Marcellus," responded Apollonius. He was a young cadet from the academy.

Grandmother turned to the remaining cadets and said, "Ensure that the tea and light food are ready and placed out in the courtyard behind the villa. Also, get some wine from the cellar."

They both nodded and left quickly to complete their errand. Since Grandfather had been gone to the war for five years, Grandmother took over the role as the planet's steward. This is basically an appointment by The Empress and functions like a governor of the world. The steward oversees the appointments of the senators that meet with The Empress, basic administration of the planet, and order and control among other things. So the steward always has military personnel functioning as aides or perhaps it was inferred as servants.

At Livina's villa, the House language was Latin. I remember thinking it was amusing that Mother had to speak Latin, since she did not really like the language. Yet I learned later that it was not a dislike as much as her inexperience in our early age with our father gone to war.

Livina lead us into the tiled courtyard behind the villa. It had the tiles laid out in a circular pattern alternating with yellow and red. It was shaded from the hot sun by many trees, mostly olive and various citrus, with some ginkgos. Her koi pond had a water effect which sprayed a jet of water vertically for about two meters. This spray was fine and misty and caused many birds to fly through the yard. Near the grotto always found in Latin courtyards, she had a stone table placed. It was hand carved from a dark granite rock and wicker chairs were placed about it. Her cadets had placed a lace cloth over the table. It was covered with food and drink. She had planned a meal upon our arrival.

As we entered the courtyard, Grandmother turned and said, "In my excitement, I forgot my manners." She looked at Mother and said, "T'Naa may the Creator bless you and your children as you enter my roof."

Mother responded, "May the Creator bless all the family of this House."

Livina looked over the table saw that the wine was not to her liking so she turned and noting that Apollonius had returned said, "Apollonius, please go to the cellar and get some of the Rhennish wine."

"Sic Mulierius Marcellus," replied Apollonius as he nodded assent and left to complete his task. He was tall, perhaps two centimeters above two meters, with blonde hair, green eyes, and a pleasant smiling face. He was a cadet in the legion rather than the navy and carried himself with a proud demeanor, yet he was not arrogant. I found I liked him and wondered by his name if he was originally from the world of Gondor.

Livina had us be seated and we started on the fine meal set before us. The fare before us was a pleasant mix of sweet meats, cheese, citrus, various raw vegetables, and a few sugary sweets. Lucia and I were in heaven with the meal. Shortly, Apollonius returned with the wine and poured Mother and Grandmother each a glass. He stood near awaiting any other wishes from Grandmother.

Mother tasted the wine and said, "Livina you called this Rhennish?"

"Sic, it is a purple dry wine quite liked on ch'Rihan."

"ch'Rihan?" questioned Mother, surprise on her face. "How did you ever get wine from the Rihannsu?"

"An Orion from the star system Bellatrix was in the capital last year. He had somehow managed to get some of the various liquors and other contraband from outside of the empire. I traded him for a case of Rhennish. So I received a box containing a dozen liter bottles, well-aged. What do you think?"

T'Naa sipped and rolled the wine about the inside of her mouth and then slowly swallowed. Her eyes seemed to indicate enjoyment.

"It is robust, very pleasant for such a dry wine. Yet I am surprised that The Empress allowed such contraband into the empire."

Livina smiled and said, "Here at the Capital, much occurs that would surprise you residents of the agrarian areas. Perhaps my two grandchildren may try some?"

"Sic," replied Mother with a thoughtful look upon her olive countenance.

Livina glanced at Cadet Apollonius with her eyes indicated that he procure Lucia and I a small glass of the Rihannsu wine. He complied and soon we each had a small tumbler of the dark violet liquor placed before us. I sampled mine. It tasted bitter but not unpleasant.

Grandmother smiled and asked, "Marcus do you find its taste enjoyable?"

"Sic, Grandmother," I answered. "It is somewhat bitter, but I find I like the taste."

Lucia made a face that caused us to laugh; even Apollonius had a hint of a smile. She set the glass down and said, "Too dry and bitter for me, I wish it were sweeter."

Mother laughed her quiet Vulcan way and smiled, saying, "Livina it is pleasant to visit and your parents wished me to invite you and Brutus for a visit before the winter."

Livina shrugged and smiled softly, saying, "I will discuss it with him." She paused and sipped more of the Rhennish and then continued, "A momentous occasion, soon our family will be reunited. Five years of war is too much. I must say, T'Naa, for a Vulcan you seem to have lost your emotion control."

T'Naa blushed somewhat and responded, "Well, I never liked Cthia as a child. Meeting and marrying your son freed me from the joyless life of logic. I have been among you Latins too long. Two children, elders, friends, they all add zest to a life. It is difficult to not respond with joy, only logical as my sa'mekh would say. I doubt he would agree with my statement though."

Livina laughed and said, "The sundered have a proverb: Certain it is and sure love burns, ale burns, fire burns, politics burn. But cold were life without them. Perhaps you are really a Rihann that was taken and raised on Vulcan."

Mother smiled at hearing the proverb from our separated brothers and said, "When I was a little ko-tik, I saw the how Latins enjoyed life. I read of the Romulans, I often wished I was one or the other." She turned to Lucia and me and added, "Fortunate are you that your pater was a Latin or maybe we would be living on ch'Rihan."

We all laughed for several moments, then Grandmother said, "You are a Latin in spirit, dear daughter-in-law. Lucky for my filius that you chose him and lucky for my parents and me that you are here." She paused and looked at Lucia and me. Then she continued, "T'Naa and Alivia, I am blessed with two excellent daughters and Johannes, Lucia, and Marcus three fine grandchildren." She stopped and drank more rhennish and then coyly said to Mother, "Perhaps once my filii are home I will get more grandchildren?"

"Perhaps," smiled T'Naa mischievously.

Lucia looked at me and then said, "Mater, Avum, is it possible for my amcitia, Drusilla to be with us tomorrow when the ships arrive? She would like to see and meet The Empress."

"So I imagine Fauna accompanied her daughter-in-law Arvi?" questioned Grandmother quietly and thoughtfully.

"Sic," returned mother softly. It was known that Fauna and Grandmother had been best friends as young girls. Yet now they were not close because of her marriage to Grandfather, Brutus. Many of the residents around Kolir and its neighboring towns did not like my grandfather. I was never certain why this was the case.

Grandmother sat for a moment musing and then said, "Certainly Lucia, they could stand with us. Alivia will be near us awaiting Aurelius' return. It will be amusing to be surrounded by the Red Guard on the platform. Marcus, I imagine you will like to see the legionaries in their red armor?"

I nodded.


	8. Chapter 8 Father is Home

Chapter VIII. Father is Home.

So, early afternoon on the following day found us all with Grandmother at the space docks where the troop transports were arriving. Today was the last cohorts of the IX's. The Empress had only allowed five cohorts of the legion to return every two days to avoid congestion in the capital. Naturally, since her spouse was a member of the Lothlórien cohort of the legion, this one was the last to return. Just as Father always said 'first in, last out'. There on the raised landing of the large hanger decks we waited. Mother, Grandmother, Lucia, and I, standing near The Empress, surrounded by a score of red armored legionnaires, eagerly awaiting the return of the men in our lives. But in my memories, I failed to notice the return of the navy who ferried our legions across the vast reaches of space. The navy was at least fifty percent women as they generally made better pilots and navigators than men. Many of the families present were waiting for sons or daughters that were navy members. The demobilization would return the reserves and auxiliaries back to their estates. The active duty troops would have short leaves before returning to run patrols and other routine training matters during peacetime. The auxiliaries were troops from colonized moons or planets that we had joined with but were not Latin's yet, such as Vulcans or Andorians. By joining the military as auxiliaries, they could become citizens of the empire and would be entitled to all rights of a full citizen. It was really just perfunctory, since no one living on any of our worlds was really a non-citizen. Full blooded Vulcans and Andorians did not have as long of life spans as we did so their service years were considerably shorter.

As I had stated, Grandmother, Mother, Lucia, and I were standing next to The Empress and surrounded by a number of guards from the I Legion. Fauna Crotus Aquila with Arvi and Drusilla in tow arrived shortly after us. Lucia and I could see them about fifty meters away from us, separated by the Red Guard. Drusilla spied us and waved to get our attention. I nudged Lucia.

"Luci," I said quietly. "Dru, her mater, and avum are over to our right."

Lucia looked and replied, "I wonder, should I ask Avum and our Aunt Alivia if it is okay for them to stand here with us? We are quite separate from the others." She looked hesitant and unsure.

I wanted Drusilla with me and seeing that it appeared Lucia would not ask, I decided to act. I approached The Empress and grasped her hand. She looked down at me and smiled, her blue eyes were so intense. I felt she could see into my heart.

"Marcus what is it that you wish?" she asked, her voice sounded melodious.

"My Empress we had friends travel with us from Kolir and I wished for them to be with us when our paters arrived. I wish to ask permission for them to cross the guards and stand with my mater, Lucia, and I."

Alivia smiled and caressed my hair, she responded, "Marcus, you do not always need to refer to me as my empress, call me Aunt Alivia or just Alivia when we are in such a personal setting ."

I nodded and said, "I will try to remember my Empress."

"Whom do you wish to have stand with us?"

"It is our neighbors, Fauna Crotus Aquila, her daughter-in-law Arvi, and granddaughter Drusilla D'Nare Crotus. They live next to our estate. Drusilla's pater and avus are both in the IX Legion. We are good friends and I thought…"

"Fauna Crotus Aquila," remarked Alivia thoughtfully. "I have not seen her for many years. Arvi D'Nare is the Etosha spouse of Julius and this Drusilla is their only child." She looked away from me in their direction and mused a moment.

Mother and Grandmother just listened to Alivia and my conversation. Lucia stood quietly back, fuming I supposed. Alivia glanced down at me with a small smile creasing her lovely face. She looked at T'Naa and Livina and then returned to me.

"So this Drusilla is she close to you in age?"

"She is a year older than Luci and they are best amcitia, Empress," I answered.

Alivia looked at Lucia, who had the look of mortification on her face. Lucia flushed and looked down. Alivia just continued to smile and said, "Lucia come here."

Lucia shyly stepped closer to our aunt, The Empress. Alivia placed her right hand on Lucia's left shoulder and asked, "Please do not be timid, my favorite niece. Did you wish to ask but felt it was not proper?"

"Perhaps Aunt Alivia, actually yes I thought it inappropriate. I did not want to impose on our family group. It is true that Drusilla is my amcitia, but it is not necessary for her and her family to be with us."

Alivia bent close to Lucia's ear and whispered, "Is this Drusilla, the little green girl I see standing and staring at us, your little brother's ashaya?"

"He wishes, Aunt Alivia. He is quite infatuated with her. He does anything she asks and she did ask to meet you."

Alivia gave a soft laugh and turned toward me. She then returned to Lucia and asked quietly, "Is your frater always so formal?"

"Sic, Aunt Alivia. He is always very respectful of adults and elders. I am sure that the priest, Pater Theos has instilled this attitude in him."

"Pater Theos," returned Alivia with a knowing smile. "Sic, I had forgotten that he resides in Kolir." She laughed again softly.

I wondered what she and Lucia were conversing about. I soon found out. She smiled at me and said, "Marcus, you are only ten years of age, yet I sense that you have an ashaya in this Drusilla. Am I correct?"

I turned seven shades of red and thought, "I will get even with Luci." Then I replied, "Not really, we are just neighbors and friends, my Empress."

Alivia covered her mouth with her left hand and hid a snicker then she said, "I do not believe you Nephew, I really think she is your ashaya."

I blushed even more and looked down. Alivia placed her hand on my shoulder and said, "Marcus be not embarrassed, I only tease. I so seldom get to see both you and Lucia so I must have some fun. Yet, I feel that at ten years of age, you are very young to have an ashaya."

"Empress, she is only a friend," I responded, really humiliated now. Yet somehow I could not be angry with my aunt, The Empress. I looked at her intense blue eyes and saw humor, love, kindness, and something else that I could not understand. She looked so young yet so wise and my heart was hers. I knew that when I was grown I would serve as my grandfather served, with total loyalty. She gave me a gentle hug and then she softly whispered to me,

"Go tell you friends to join us, please my little centurion."

Then she looked at the senior centurion of the guard and told him to assist me in getting my friends.

So quickly, with centurion in tow, I approached our neighbors and told Fauna that The Empress desired their presence with us on the landing dock. Others around them were surprised, especially as I had an escort of the Red Guard. Fauna smiled as did both Arvi and Drusilla. They accompanied me back to The Empress. As we walked, Drusilla leaned close to me, holding my hand and said, "I knew I could count on you Marco, my little love." Then she lightly brushed her lips across my cheek.

I was in heaven again and still could not fully understand why. I felt like a god, a hero after what Drusilla had said. Soon we stood before The Empress. Fauna, Arvi, and Drusilla all kneeled down on their left knees and Fauna said, "My Empress it is an honor to be allowed in your presence."

Alivia approached them smiling and placing her right hand on Fauna's left shoulder said, "Please arise Fauna Aquila I have not seen you in many decades. You look well."

"Thank you my Empress. I am well; and excited is my heart that my spouse returns today." Fauna rose and continued, "I would like to present my daughter-in-law, Arvi D'Nare, wife of my son Julius. She is the Mulierius of the House of D'Nare-Crotus and my granddaughter, Drusilla."

Each stood as Alivia greeted them with the right hand on the left shoulder. Drusilla was radiant at this moment especially as Alivia smiled at her and said, "Drusilla you are such a lovely young lady, you have your mother's beauty."

Drusilla beamed, as did Arvi. Drusilla replied, "Thank you my Empress and it is a great moment to be able to meet you."

Alivia answered, "The pleasure is mine and perhaps in the future we will meet more often." Then she turned and looked at me with a knowing smile and I became more embarrassed.

With the introductions complete, Alivia then turned and talked to Livina for a few moments. As we waited, the senior centurion came up to The Empress and whispered something in her ear. She nodded, smiled, and quietly answered him and he left. As I watched this interplay, Drusilla stepped over by Lucia and me and said,

"Luci, I am angry with you, if Marco had not said something, I would not have gotten to meet The Empress. I thought we had discussed this yet…"

Lucia interrupted saying, "I was not sure if it would be correct protocol since we were in a family unit."

Drusilla turned a cold shoulder to my sister and draped her left arm around mind and again kissed me on the cheek, saying, "Thank you, my little ashaya, I can always count on you."

I was overjoyed, yet I sensed Lucia was angered and she moved away from Drusilla and me. We stood together holding hands and waiting. Soon we could see a bright object high in the atmosphere slowing approaching.

Fauna and Arvi moved near Grandmother and Mother. Each greeted one another. Arvi moved nearer to Mother and they started talking about their excitement in the return of their husbands. Fauna warily approached Grandmother Livina and asked,

"Livina, it has been a very long time since I have seen you or spoken."

"True," answered Grandmother coolly.

"Are you excited for the return of Brutus?"

"Of course, what would you expect?"

Fauna fell silent and just watched the sky. I noted that Grandmother moved away from her. I wondered at this since whenever Lucia and I were visiting Drusilla, Fauna was always so kind to us. I mused on this interaction. Adults are so difficult to understand. What could have caused this rancor between Grandmother and Fauna? I felt Drusilla's soft hand tighten on mine. I turned and her luminous coal eyes gazed into mine.

"Our avum do not like each other much."

"No, I do not know why."

Drusilla shrugged and turned back to watching the object in the sky as it neared. I thought for a moment and then noticed that Lucia was frowning and standing away from us. I turned to Drusilla and said,

"Dru, go say you are sorry to Luci. You are such good friends. I would not want you to become like our avum."

Dru thought for a moment and replied, "Marco you are wise." She released my hand and walked over by Lucia. In a few moments they hugged and then returned to stand by me. The space ship was near enough that we could see the insignia of the empire and read its name.

The 'Fields of Pelennor' made its way down toward the docking site. I was excited; it had been over five years since we had last seen Father. Lucia and Drusilla looked at me; Lucia could not suppress her tears. Grandmother was busy chatting to Mother and Arvi, pointing at the transport. Fauna came and stood by us children. Livina was sure she could see her General out on the deck of the ship as it leveled near the space dock. Mother, I looked at her, what was she thinking? She did not look excited, her Vulcan reserve holding her emotions in check. Arvi could scarcely contain herself. She fidgeted and talked excitedly. Alivia stood like The Empress she was, serene, calm, regal, and very noble, awaiting for Uncle Aurelius.

Yet when I recall Mother and the others now, my mind dwells upon my mother T'Naa's feelings. She had only been with Father on a strange world for eight years before he left for the war. Being Vulcan and very young at that when they married, only about thirty-five Vulcan years which equated to twenty-two Latin years, I felt it must have been difficult for her. No wonder she often was short with Lucia. Even though I had lighter coloured hair and green eyes unlike Father's blue-green ones, I still reminded her of Father and she had leaned on me during those five difficult years. Now with Father's return, perhaps Lucia and she would become closer; I hoped so for Lucia's sake.

Then before I knew it Lucia was running across the tarmac toward a tall man with sun bleached golden hair in the black armor of the IX legion. It was Father! At long last he had returned. I barely recognized the tall, bronzed man standing before us, holding Lucia in his arms. I looked at Mother. She trembled and a single tear rolled down her left cheek. Father stood before us, patted my head, and put Lucia on the ground. Then he grasped Mother tenderly and lifted her up to meet his face. I saw more tears roll down my mother's face as she covered my father with sweet, wet kisses. I remember Mother fingers gently stroking Father's hair.

She said, "Gratius, Sa'telsu you are so blond. You have lost the brown of your hair."

"Ko-telsu, it was the sun over Morska. It should return now that I am home, my love." But it never did, from then on Father was always white haired and seemed older. Mother missed his brown hair so she coloured it monthly using henna.

Grandmother stood back smiling; she knew Grandfather would be the last off. 'Officers always provide for the men, he would state. They are the backbone of the legion.'

Then Julius Crotus and his father Justinus approached. Fauna stood back, tears on her soft cheeks, but Arvi ran to Julius and nearly tackled him in her excitement of his return. Drusilla stood back grasping my hand. She turned and smiled, saying to me, "My mater is very happy."

"Sic, I can see. Are you happy Dru? Your pater and avus are home. Life can return to as it was before."

Drusilla looked at me oddly and then said, "Marco you are so silly sometimes, life can never return to the past, it flows like a river always away and we chase it. Everything changes, you, me, Lucia, and our families."

I wondered at what she said. Her ebony eyes seemed to look through me almost condescending and she continued, "Do you not feel changes in yourself, interests, wonders, questions?"

"I am not sure what you mean?"

She focused on me and leaned closer, her warm breath on my face and said, "Think our parents have been apart for over five cycles, they will couple and we will have rivals for their affection. Sorosis, fraters, younger than us and probably more favored, do you wish that?"

Couple that word again and then it came to me, coupling meant joining in a carnal way like the livestock. I was shocked for a moment and turned red. So that was why Lucia got angry on the train. Drusilla said we would couple, have sex in the future. I felt a strange feeling in my stomach. I know I blushed again. I heard a soft, merry little laugh and felt Drusilla's moist breath against my ear.

"I guess you know what coupling means now," she softly whispered in Kolari.

I nodded and looked at her. Her face was always so beautiful and her smile lit my heart. She turned and left me and approached her family. I was in a daze for another moment and then realized that my father was talking to Justinus and Julius. It was evident that they were leaving since they had greeted The Empress. Arvi gathered her House and they left through the guards. Drusilla hugged Lucia and then quickly came by me again.

"Marco, we leave for our quarters. I will never forget your actions. I love you for this. Meet me tomorrow in the early morning; we are staying at the Centurion Quarters," Drusilla said softly again in Kolari so Lucia could not understand.

I shook my blond head in agreement and she again gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and was gone. I turned and noted that only Lucia had been watching us. She never liked it when Drusilla and I spoke Kolari. Secrets from her she felt and I knew later she would grill me about the conversation. The adults were too busy with themselves. I turned my attention to the returning troops and saw many reunions between families. Then I looked about and saw Father's brother, the Consort of The Empress. He stood by Grandfather and waited with him as the remainder of the legion disembarked the transport. Then as the last members unloaded and greeted their families; Uncle and Grandfather marched off the ship. Grandfather came over to us, kissing Grandmother, he turned to me.

"Marcus, you have grown much in five years, when I left you were a little boy, now you are almost tall enough to be in the IX and wear the dragon's head."

Mother winced in Father's arms when she heard Grandfather say that about me. She was not willing or ready for her son to go into the service. Maybe in twenty years after the university and academy training, but she was not sure about her son going into the heavy infantry, better the navy or maybe the intelligence branch of the legion. She would need to think on this for some time, but not now. Gratius, her golden haired husband with the blue-green eyes was home. Home! Pray to the unnamed God that another war was at least a century away. Let Gratius raise cows so the saying goes on Hellenes. And, she blushed, if you can see a Vulcan blush with their green blood and olive coloured skin, perhaps more children.

Alivia and Aurelius approached us. I looked at my uncle so like my father in appearance but so different in demeanor. His face was always boyish. Life seemed like a party to him yet make no mistake, he appeared carefree but had an iron will and great love for Alivia.

The Empress Alivia spoke, "Brutus it is good to see you. Once your duties are done here, please come to my residence. We need some family time."

My grandfather nodded agreement and then turned to my mother and said, "I am sorry to tear your spouse from you T'Naa, but I need his aid for about an hour."

Mother nodded.

Livina responded, "Tarry not Virti we will wait at our villa and then go to Alivia's when you and my filius are ready."

We then left.


	9. Chapter 9 Sojourn on Barsoom

Chapter IX. Sojourn on Barsoom.

Early the following morning, Gullivar arose and found his clothing missing. Upon a divan in his sleeping room was a tunic made of leather, coloured a dark tan adorned with white fur and a silk cape also tan. His sword leaned against the sofa near the clothing. His boots were cleaned, blacked and placed by the bed. Gullivar dressed himself with this new attire and then went to leave. As he exited the door of his sleeping quarters, he met with an Orovarian who introduced himself as Pan Gee Han, a servant to the jeddak.

"Gullivar Jones, my jeddak has given me the task of escorting you to the main hall to dine with him and his family this morning. Is there anything you require before we leave to meet with the jeddak?"

"Yes, my clothing. Can you tell me what happened to my jacket and pants?"

"Princess Heru felt that your garb was damp and dirty from yesterday's events. So she had me provide you with the fur and silk. I then gave your clothing to the washer women so it could be cleaned. It shall be returned to you later this day."

"I must remember to thank the princess," thought Gullivar as he nodded his understanding to Pan Gee Han.

"If you are ready, I will lead you to the main foyer so you can eat the morning meal with the jeddak and his family."

With that, they left and in short moments, they entered the dining room of the jeddak's palace. Hath was alone, other than the attendants. He sat at the table lunching on various fruits, some eggs, and wine. He saw Gullivar Jones and motioned for him to enter and be seated.

"I trust you rested well, Gullivar Jones?"

"Yes, my Jeddak, the room was exquisite and I am well rested."

"Excellent, please sit and enjoy the fine cuisine that we at Seth have to offer our guests."

Gullivar placed himself to the right of the Jeddak and was served by one of the porters. He at first did not seem hungry but soon realized that he was ravenous and feasted on everything placed before him. As he was finishing his second helping of eggs, which he hoped were not laid by green Martians, the Jeddara and the beautiful Princess Heru entered the chamber. Heru rushed up to her father and gave him a kiss on his cheek and a fierce hug about the neck.

"Kaor, Father," she said. Then she turned to Jones who had risen upon the women's entrance and smiled, "Kaor Gullivar. Are you ready for some adventures today?"

Heru was dressed in a sheer diaphanous skirt of soft yellow lashed about her waist with a belt that appeared to be made of silver. The skirt was slit on each side, such that her legs were free from its confines. About her breasts she wore a small blouse of similar colour. It was covered by finely made silver mesh that accented her figure. She had dark kohl about her eyes, which caused the azure tint to brighten. Across her forehead was a red design like a scrolling line, symmetrical on each side of her shapely nose. The two lines met and formed a gem like shape centered above her fine black eyebrows. He had not noticed this last evening. Her raven black hair hung loose over her shoulders and fell to the middle of her back. She wore a small silver tiara upon her head. Gullivar drank in all this and was quite taken by her beauty and felt a certain lusty longing in his body. He imagined what it would be like to be alone with her, body against body. Hearing her question he snapped back to reality

"Adventures, Heru?"

Before Heru could response, Thoris of Accer interrupted their little tit for tat, stating, "Princess Heru, please let him finish his meal. Perhaps Gullivar Jones does not plan on staying with us; he may wish to return to Jasoom."

Heru's eyes widened in real concern and she turned quickly toward Gullivar and placed her soft hands upon his chest. "You do not wish to leave for Jasoom so sudden, please say you will stay for a while. There is so much for you to see and understand here on Barsoom."

Gullivar looked into Heru's imploring eyes, pale blue, they appeared shy, pleading, and yet he could not help but notice strength and passion, a desire that bespoke of some longing on Princess Heru's part. As he stood drinking in her beauty, he had a momentary thought, "She is so lovely, such a woman. I do not think I could deny her anything she asks."

"I have no wish to leave soon, Heru," answered Gullivar Jones. He turned toward the Jeddak and continued, "My Jeddak, it seems that your daughter has plans for my education about things Barsoomian."

After the morning meal, Princess Heru with her small escort of guards in tow, grasped Gullivar's hand and informed him that she wished to show him her thoats.

"Heru, I need to change into my clothing first."

Heru smiled and lightly tugged on a tuft of the white ape fur draped on Gullivar's shoulders.

"You look just like a true Barsoomian, my Gullivar. Dressed in silks, leather, and fur with a sword dangling from your waist, you cut a fine figure of a warrior."

Gullivar Jones smiled at her remark, but not being a Martian he failed to realize the significance of her saying 'my Gullivar'. Heru realized this and just smiled. They left Hath and Thoris and shortly were out of the palace and headed for the royal stables.

Seth was still a very beautiful city. Unlike most of Barsoom, the land around Seth was lush with much foliage from trees, shrubs, and abundant crops. Seth lay near the north pole of Mars but was nestled in a volcanic valley. The weather was warmer due to this fact and much moisture was found in the air as the volcanic activity caused the ice caps further north to provide abundant humidity.

Seth, in its day had been a great shipping city and had ruled most of the north latitudes of Barsoom. Yet due to the loss of the oceans and the decay of the morals of the Orovars, it was only a remnant of its glory from the ancient past. Still, sitting on the small opal sea it was beautiful with its tall towers. The Barsoomians knew how to build things to last for centuries. The palace of Seth was over ten thousand years old and showed little wear. Yet Gullivar was unaware of this as were most of the Hither people. Princess Heru had an inkling of its past due to her study. The populace of Seth had not repaired or built anything new in the city for at least two thousand years. They were a lazy people.

Princess Heru found Gullivar Jones fascinating, handsome, and quite formable. The Orovar men, even her father, she sensed were a little afraid of him. The young maids at the banquet last evening had constantly eyed him she realized since he seemed exotic to them. Heru found him exotic. He looked like the typical Orovar at Seth but his actions were so different. She found herself admiring him when she could steal glances without his knowledge. He was confident, proud, and appeared powerful. Also he listened to everything she said with an attitude so different from the males of Seth. They all seemed to lose interest quickly and wanted to return to listlessness. Even her guards were hard put to perform their duties. Yet something about his eyes intrigued her, sometimes they almost frightened her. She could feel his eyes on her when she was not looking. She was uncertain about his look but she was intrigued and felt longings of her own.

Heru thought, "Han Pan Du and his worthless guards I could do without. I am perfectly safe with my Jones. I sense he is worth a dozen Hithers." She turned to the head guard and said, "Padwar Du, I do not require your escort today, Gullivar Jones can provide me with enough protection. Besides, no one in Seth wishes to harm me."

"Princess, your father has assigned us…"

"Nonsense," returned the princess. She turned her azure eyes on Jones and asked, "Gullivar I will be safe with you as my escort?"

"Of course," answered Gullivar Jones. He puffed his chest a little at Heru's question and confidence. Besides he thought, "I would like to be alone with her and not have all these guards about."

"As you wish, Princess Heru," rejoined Padwar Han Pan Du, somewhat thankful, since now he and his troop could return to quarters and idly drink the day away. So he turned and ordered his men to leave and they did.

Heru smiled and said shyly, "We are alone Gullivar Jones. Will I be safe with you?"

Suddenly, Gullivar felt something different in his heart. True his arrival on Mars was not planned; this carpet had separated him from his Polly and Earth. Perhaps he should leave but this Princess was so attractive. Being a sailor, even if he was thought to be an officer and gentleman, he had felt that a little dalliance would be entertaining. Now looking at this rusty hued princess with jet black hair, fine hips, delicious breasts, long uncovered legs that never seemed to end and with the pale blue eyes, so innocent, he was ashamed for a moment of his lustful thoughts. His soul whispered to him; she is exquisite not to be toyed with. She is one to cherish, to love, to serve, a rare flower of Mars. His eyes averted for a moment and his better self prevailed.

"Heru, my princess, you are safe with me."

Heru's eyes widen and she took a short breath. Then she uttered a soft gay light laugh. She smiled and turned and said, "I wish to show you my pets."

Gullivar realized he had said something significant but could not understand what it was that he had stated. He lightly touched Heru's left shoulder, he could feel the warmth of her skin and it caused a feeling like electricity to shoot though him.

"Heru," asked Gullivar. "Did I say something wrong just now?"

"No, nothing. I just find you interesting, Gullivar Jones. Very interesting, your manners are different from my people. Not bad, just different."

"Truly please tell me what I did say that was out of place or rude. I am sorry but I need to know so as not to repeat the error."

Heru laughed and looked into his eyes and said, "It was nothing, only know that it caused me to smile. Me the daughter of the Jeddak of Seth heard you and smiled."

"Please, Heru…"

"No it is enough that I heard and knew and smiled Gullivar. Let us leave it at that."

No amount of asking could get Heru to tell Gullivar what he had said. He replayed his words in his mind and could come to nothing. If he understood Barsoomian customs he would have been very surprised to know that he had asked Princess Heru to marry him. By referring to her as 'my princess', Gullivar had inadvertently asked for her hand in marriage. Heru realized that Jones did not understand this, since she had referred to him on several occasions as 'my Gullivar' or 'my Jasoomian' and he had not responded as a Barsoomian male should act. She realized what she wanted and had said these titles to note his response. Her mother had admonished her after the meal late last night but she only laughed. Her mother was not fooling Heru; they shared the same idea that Gullivar Jones may be an ideal match. Someone she could control and guide to help change the temper of Seth.

By the time they reached the stables, Gullivar had given up on fathoming what he had said to cause the initial excitement and mirth in Heru. His thoughts also changed, he found her very attractive, but as he listened to her he was ashamed of his earlier thoughts. She was refreshing, very sensual true, but so innocent he felt.

They entered the stable and Gullivar saw the Martian horse, a thoat. Actually more correctly, horses, since it appeared that several types of thoats existed. The first was large with eight legs. It was slate grey about the size of a rhino from Earth. It had nails in its rounded feet and a large flat tail extending almost six feet from its hindquarters. The head had a set of large horns and a wide horizontal mouth with several rows of small teeth. Its eyes were inset into the head below the horns. It had a very docile gentle look. Heru went over to the stall and handed it a piece of fruit which it ate. Gullivar's eyes widened in surprise that its tongue had a blue colour.

"I call him Cluros," she said smiling. "Come Gullivar pat him, itch behind his ears. He enjoys that."

Gullivar approached and gingerly patted the thoat; it elicited a soft bellow of enjoyment.

"Cluros, you said. What does it mean?" asked Gullivar.

Heru laughed and said, "I am so comfortable with you Gullivar that I forget that you know little of Barsoom. Cluros is the name we call Dansoom, one of our moons the other is Thuria."

"Dansoom?"

"Here let me show you," replied Heru. She took Gullivar's hand and led him outside of the stable. She took a knife that had been hidden in her skirt and commenced sketching in the soil near the stable. Initially Gullivar was confused. First because she had a rather large sharp knife hidden upon her and secondly she was outlining something. Then he realized she was drawing the solar system.

Once finished, she pointed at the center and said, "We call the sun Aysoom. It means first heavenly body. Then it is Rasoom, second body."

Gullivar nodded and added, "We call it Mercury after an ancient god because it so quickly circles the sun, er Aysoom as you named it."

Heru smiled at Gullivar and then answered, "Gullivar it is kind of you to use our words. I found you very nice."

Gullivar at that moment so wanted to grasp Heru and kiss her. Yet he hesitated, he felt that she was like a flower that was in fresh bloom and he did not want to spoil the blossom. While he felt she had a hidden passion in her eyes, she was so trusting of him. He did not wish to lose this.

Heru continued, "This is Cosoom, then Torsoom. You know we call Earth Jasoom."

"Yes, Heru, so Cosoom is third, Torsoom is fourth, and Jasoom is fifth. So to count to what I would call five, would go, ay, ra, co, tor, ja. When I so quickly learned your language two days ago telepathically not all made sense. I understand better as you explain this."

Heru smiled warmly and said, "I am happy to aid you. What do you on Earth name Cosoom?"

"Venus."

"Venus?" replied Heru. "What is the meaning of this name Venus?"

"It means love I suspect. It was a name given to the goddess of love. Venus, Aphrodite, Isis, all different names for the goddess of love, an ancient deity of old Earth civilizations."

"Isis?"

"Does that sound familiar, Heru? Do you have an Isis on Barsoom?"

Heru was silent for a moment. Then she responded, "It is similar to Issus, our Goddess although we view her as the Goddess of Death and Rest. Later we will go to the Halls of Knowledge. I will show you something that will probably interest you."

Gullivar nodded.

Heru pointed again to the sketch and asked, "What is the Earth name of Torsoom?"

"We call it the moon."

Heru giggled and tried to cover her mirth but was unsuccessful. Gullivar was enchanted by her laughter.

"Why is that so funny to you Heru?"

"You Jasoomians are odd. You name the orbs, Mercury, Venus, and Mars. Yet you give Jasoom such a harsh name, Earth, and fail to name your moon. You just call it the moon." She started laughing lightly again.

Gullivar joined her and after a moment they ceased the mirth, he said, "I suppose that does sound funny. Some of the people on Jasoom call the moon Luna."

"Luna, I like that. Torsoom is called Luna. What does Luna mean?"

Gullivar looked sheepish for a moment and then answered, "It is a different language from my native tongue. It is Latin, an old language of Earth and it means moon."

Heru's blue eyes widened again and the mirth was very apparent. She shook her head and the azure of her eyes twinkled with laughter. She then said, "You Jasoomians are so unimaginative."

Gullivar said, "Not true, we have many stories about many things. Another name for our moon is Selene, it also means moon but in a different language. Besides, other than your two moons, you name all the planets by counting. That is not so imaginative."

Heru smiled, "I tease. You tease. You are right so I apologize. I like the word Selene, it sounds so feminine. So your moon is a woman. Please tell me what does your name for Barsoom, Mars you say, mean?"

"We call Mars the red planet it looks red like the colour of blood. Mars is the god of war in our ancient myths. Or they call him Ares also. So Mars is war."

Heru was silent and thoughtful for a moment, thinking, "Mars is war, very male sounding, that is appropriate since it seems all we do on Barsoom is fight one another. Yet why does he say blood is red, when it is blue?" She replied, "Interesting Gullivar that Jasoomians call us the red planet. What do you name Cluros and Thuria?"

"Deimos and Phobos," Gullivar replied.

"What are their meanings?"

Gullivar thought for a moment and recalled Bulfinch's Mythology that he read five years prior to the war. What did those names indicate? Then he remembered, saying, "They were twin brothers that were gods or daemons. Deimos and Phobos were the sons of Ares or Mars. Gods of fear and panic, rout on the battlefield. They are considered Greek, which is an old civilization from Earth."

Heru thought of this "Sons of a warring father, truly male." and replied, "Jasoomians are consistent in the naming of Barsoom and its moons. How old is this Greek civilization?"

"It still exists, but when it believed in Mars and his sons that was probably four thousand years ago. The moon name Selene is also Greek; Helios would be the name of Aysoom in Greek."

"Very recent this Greek civilization," replied Heru with a smile. "I assume that your aging is based on your years. It seems life on Jasoom is fresh, young, and vibrant. Here on Barsoom, it is old and dying." She ended sounding sad. Then in a moment she brightened and said, "We think of Jasoom as the blue planet."

"The blue planet interesting. Why blue?"

"My mother told me that the Red men of the city state of Helium have a device that allows them to see images on other planets in this system and others. She told me that Jasoom has much water. These oceans make Jasoom look blue to the eye."

Gullivar was intrigued and asked, "This device have you seen it?"

"No Gullivar, I have never been to Helium. I know where it lies on the planet because I have studied the geography of Barsoom. Most here in Seth would not even know what Helium means, much less realize that it is the jewel city of my world. My mother tells me that it is the most prosperous and advanced city on all of Barsoom."

"Has she been to this Helium?"

"No, she only relates tales told to her by her parents long ago."

"How long ago, Heru?"

"Oh perhaps two hundred years ago."

Gullivar was astonished and asked, "Heru how old is your mother?"

Heru looked at Gullivar and smiled saying, "Do Jasoomians ask women their age so easily?"

"I plead ignorance on Barsoomian customs but please tell me. To me Heru, you and your mother look close in age. Very young in fact, on Earth I would think you only seventeen or eighteen years of age."

"So young. Why Gullivar, I myself am thirty-five years old, yet just a maiden. Do Jasoomians age differently? My mother is two hundred fifty years."

Now Gullivar was surprised. He assumed that Heru meant Martian years of 687 days, so she really was closer to seventy years old by his reckoning. Yet she looked so young. She had told him that they matured quickly and then did not age. Little did he realize to what extent. That meant Thoris of Accer was close to five hundred Earth years in age. So he asked, "How long do people live on Barsoom?"

"If we are not killed in war or by disease we live for about five hundred years or more. Most people voluntarily take the pilgrimage down the river Iss before aging. Do the people of Earth not live so long?"

"Once long ago in a book we call the Bible it says that people lived lives that long but then it tells how the life spans of men were shortened to about eighty to one hundred years. Or actually on Barsoom fifty years."

Heru's eyes widened with surprise. She placed her fine hand on Gullivar's cheek and asked, "How old are you Gullivar Jones?"

"I am twenty eight years, but I guess that would be fourteen on Barsoom."

Heru shook her head in dismay. She thought, "Such a short life, how do these Jasoomians learn anything? Yet my Gullivar seems bright enough and strong. I do not understand." She drew silent and sad for a moment. Then she said, "Enough of this death talk, let me finish our discussion about the planets." She returned to the drawing and continued, "After Jasoom, which you name Earth, then we name the next ones Dansoom, Ovsoom, Barsoom, Sasoom, and Xasoom."

As Heru listed the names she quickly pointed at the two moons of Mars, then Mars itself, followed by Jupiter, ending with Saturn. Gullivar followed her knife movements and nodded.

"So Dan, Ov, Bar, Sa, and Xa would mean six, seven, eight, nine and ten. Wait, xa is not ten; tee is ten"

"Yes. Gullivar you are correct that dan is six, ov is seven, and bar is eight. So Barsoom means eighth heavenly body. We are obviously counting, so your words nine and ten follow eight, but in Barsoomian we would equate nine with en and yes, ten with tee."

Gullivar thought for a moment. Then he asked, "Why did the naming pattern change after Mars or I mean Barsoom. Why is what I call Jupiter not called Ensoom? You named it Sasoom."

Heru smiled kindly, but with an indulgent look like Gullivar was a child. She responded, "After Barsoom, there are many objects between us and Sasoom. To count them all would be nearly impossible, so we named the largest objects, what you refer to as Jupiter and Saturn as Sasoom and Xasoom. Their largest moons also have names. We call all the large rocks floating between Barsoom and Sasoom, the Ring of Soom."

"The Ring of Soom?" queried Gullivar. Then a light shone from his eyes and he added, "We call it the asteroid belt."

Heru smiled. She liked Gullivar's smile. Something changed in him from earlier. What, she was uncertain, but she felt more secure and safer now than before. She also felt a longing, something new in her, a strange desire to give herself to him.

"Not so soon," thought Heru, "I do not know him well enough yet. He could prove false like so many are here in Seth."

"Well, let us finish viewing my thoats and I will entreat you into riding before the day is done," smiled Heru as she returned her dagger to the hidden sheath beneath her skirt near her left thigh. She took Gullivar by the hand and lead him back to the stable near her thoat Cluros.

In the stall next to him, was another thoat. Its appearance was similar to the first. It was smaller and its horns not as pronounced. Heru turned and said to Gullivar.

"I named this one Thuria, after our other moon the one that is Ovsoom. Thuria is a female, the mate to Cluros."

"Heru, why do your moons have two names? One to place it in the sky and the other sounding so different?"

She again smiled and answered, "In the ancient times of oceans, a legend tells of two lovers who met at night to avoid their parents who were at war. They were named Cluros, an Orovarian Padwar and Thuria, a young princess of the Okarians. They were a forbidden love since her father forbade them from meeting. Yet their love was so great that they fled their homes to be together. As they fled across the sea, Oyarsa, the great God of Barsoom, angry at their disobedience caused their small boat to be dashed against the shore near the Elysa Plains. Great danger were they in since they were swept ashore near the green horde. Members of the horde captured both Cluros and Thuria and planned to slay them. Thuria cried aloud at the thought of losing Cluros and pleaded with Issus, Oyarsa's spouse, to save them. Issus took pity upon them. She placed them in the sky. To this day, they light up the night sky as they chase each other across the void above Barsoom. All on Barsoom now think of them as the heavenly lovers. Marriage on Barsoom is always performed in the evening so that Cluros and Thuria are present. The ancient rites are always blessed with water. We vow I am yours forever."

As Heru ended her story, her eyes were misty and had a far off look. Gullivar listened to her story with great interest. He thought, "Another world miles from home, yet these Martians seem to value much the same things as we do on Earth. They are really not any different from us. Love, honor, family, we are them I suppose since their civilization is so ancient."

Heru's eyes studied Gullivar's face. She tried to read his thoughts but found she could not. "Perhaps he masks them much better than we do," Heru mused. "I have not been able to capture anything telepathic from him. Yet if I remember, he indicated that he learned our language that way."

As Gullivar stood there watching Heru, he suddenly noticed that he could catch hints of thoughts from her. Just a word or two, yet he sensed them. He was really intrigued by this. He remembered that she had mentioned that their language was partly telepathic in nature. Perhaps if he tried harder he could start to read thoughts around him with more ease.

"Gullivar, what do you think of my two pets?"

"They are different from anything I have ever seen."

"Gullivar, last evening you used a word, horse I think it was, to relate it to my thoats."

"Yes, Heru."

"What is a horse?"

So over the next few minutes Gullivar Jones described horses to Princess Heru. He used his sword to outline the basic shape in the floor of the stable. Heru laughed at the sketch and was surprised that a horse had only four legs; ran so slow in comparison to a thoat or calot and really did not have a tail. Yet she did admire its symmetry of shape as told by Jones.

"These horses are much similar to our other thoats, Gullivar."

Heru turned and entered a different portion of the stable. Gulliver had noted loud angry snorts and squeals coming from beyond this opening earlier as he and Heru had their discussion. He had caught a glimpse of these other thoats when he first entered. Now he was to see them up close.

"Gullivar, these thoats are vile tempered. They are more difficult to manage," stated Heru.

Yet as she approached one, it calmed immediately and sniffed the air seeming to look for a portion of food from the Princess. She was more cautious in her movements but soon was patting this one on its nose. It was slightly taller than the other thoats, had no horns and a narrower head, more horse like in shape. It had only a single row of teeth and was entirely hairless. Slate grey coloured was the upper portion of the body with a white underbelly. The legs went from grey in colour at the shoulder to yellow at the nail less padded feet. Like the other thoats it had four legs on each side of its body. Gullivar watched as Heru gave this thoat a small apple like fruit. It quickly ate the morsel and grunted softly.

"I call him Banth, because he is so ill tempered," laughed Heru. "Yet I find I like him best."

"Banth," thought Gullivar. "I see an image of a banth in my mind. Lion like in appearance just many legs."

Heru looked at Gullivar for a moment and her eyes widened. "Yes, I catch a thought, fleeting but he sees a banth. Perhaps his race is weak in telepathy rather than guarding it well."

"What did you say Heru?"

She started, "Nothing Gullivar. Are you ready for a ride on my pets?"

Gullivar eyed this thoat and replied, "Aye, as long as I do not have to ride this one you call Banth."


	10. Chapter 10 About the City of Seth

Chapter X. About the City of Seth.

Gullivar Jones sat astride the thoat called Thuria and looked out across the dead sea bottom. He was interested in the vast expanse that lay to the south away from the mountains that surrounded Seth and its lands. He had ridden from the city with Heru, who was mounted on Cluros. They had left the stable and ridden to the narrow passes through the volcanoes and ridges that encircled the lands of Jeddak Hath. Now he viewed the real Barsoom, the dying planet, its red sands rolling away to the horizon, endless, arid, and barren. This scene he drank in was not to his liking. He missed the sea, the roll of the waves. Heru had told him that little water remained on this world. That it was dying and that each city state warred with one another. She had said only Helium tried to make peace. None of the others, strange names like Zodanga, Amhor, Dusar, many others, wanted peace. Always wars and strife occurred for the remaining resources.

"You live in a harsh world, Heru," said Gullivar. "About Seth it is beautiful and yet now I see nothing but red sand and little life."

"Do not be fooled, Gullivar Jones. If we left this mountain pass that is well concealed from the dead sea bottom below, we would soon met up with either Thurds or Warhoon. In the north of Barsoom one or the other moves about sowing their death and ruin. We would either be killed or taken for their amusement during their games. Yet generally we are safe here at Seth due to the mountains encircling our home."

"So these green men have never attacked Seth?"

"No, I do not believe that they are aware of our city. The mountains are difficult to cross. It appears that all the races on Barsoom are loath to travel far from home. I have never seen a green man. Father does not believe they exist. Mother knows and I believe her."

"If these green men are so vicious, how do the cities of the Reds survive?"

"Mother says her people have better technology and ships that have great guns to defeat the green tribes."

"Ships, how is that possible, you said no oceans exist, unless there are oceans far from here that we cannot see. The little sea by Seth is but a lake and true you have small boats but ships?"

"My mother tells me that her people build ships that float in the sky and sail on light."

"Sail on light? I do not understand. Seth does not have such ships."

"No my father does not believe my mother since none of us have seen such vessels. Yet once I was here where we stand and I saw what I thought was a ship. It was far out floating above the desert."

"Heru you saw one?"

"Yes, I described it to my mother and she confirmed that it was one of the ships that the Reds have. It sailed through the sky, it was beautiful. I wished to leave for one of the Red cities but my mother prevented it due to the dangers and also we always fear the Thithers."

"Why does not your father contact the Reds from Helium? Perhaps they would aid you."

"We have not the means Gullivar. We are trapped within the volcanic ridges that surround us. Our only contact is with the yellow-skinned Thither people. While we do not war with each other, my father is nothing more than a vassal of their Jeddak. Each year they exact a tribute from us of food, precious metals, raw material, and the most fair," Heru's voice trailed off as she looked at Gullivar.

"I do not understand this tribute. Seth has many men, why not organize and resist the Thithers?"

"My father and his people are weak and idle Gullivar, surely you see that. We require a strong leader to aid us if we wish to resist them."

"Where do the Thithers reside, Heru?"

She backed up her thoat and indicated to Gullivar to follow her. Any from the pass and ridge they rode down tree lined trails leading lower into the volcanic basin. Miles they rode, first back toward Seth, then away to the east and finally they started to climb a ridge. Gullivar estimated they have ridden perhaps twenty miles of Earth distance. His legs and rear were sore from being on the thoat. Yet glancing at Heru, she seemed unaffected. Her figure sat the thoat well; he could tell she was a natural rider, very at ease in the saddle. Finally they stopped. She turned and said,

"We dismount and be very still."

Gullivar nodded and after securing the thoats to a tree, they crept up to the top of a ridge. Heru grasped Gullivar's hand and pulled him down. The crawled to the top and she peeped over. She then said, "Look Gullivar and you will see the valley and land of the Thithers."

Gullivar warily looked over the ridge top and saw lying before his eyes another valley surrounded by the Volcanoes. Very green, yet more rugged and to the north, a wide river, whitish in colour, meandering in oxbowish patterns in and out of valleys formed by the mountains. He noted a decaying city not far from their location. Further away he saw evidence of a primitive city. He saw rough farms scattered about the valley. He could detect trails and primitive roads winding through the forests and open areas.

"Heru is that the Iss you spoke of earlier?"

"No the Iss flows south from the equator and is many karads away. That is the Oya and it flows to the northern pole from our opal sea by Seth."

She then pointed to the decaying ruins nearest to them. "Gullivar that old city is the lost city of Queen Yang. It is legend that her spirit resides in the city. No one enters it from fear of her ghost. Mother says they call her the Boora Witch in the Red cities. She is said to have been very evil and that sacrificed many children to sate her blood lust. If you are near the city they say you can hear the mournful cries of endless despair from the restless spirits of these children."

"Have you heard them?"

Heru's eyes grew wide with fright. "Never would I approach the lost city of Queen Yang."

She moved closer to Gullivar, he felt her tremble. He thought, "Interesting, I would have thought the princess not afraid of anything."

"Not true Gullivar, I fear the ghost of Queen Yang, the Thithers, and the Greens."

"Heru, it appears that you can read my mind," said Gullivar surprised.

She smiled and rolled upon her back and looked at Gullivar Jones. "Yes, so I have, it seems you protect your thoughts less now."

"What do you mean, Heru?"

"I told you that we Barsoomians are telepathic to an extent. We read each other's thought that is why we often guard them. I had thought that you guarded yours very well. Then earlier today, I caught some of your thoughts. This caused me to believe that you from Earth are not capable of telepathy, yet it appears now that I was wrong. Tell me what do I think now?"

Heru pictured an image she wished and smiled, her blue eyes bright with humor. Gullivar just stared at her wondering; he tried yet could sense nothing. After a tal, he said, "I cannot tell what you are thinking, only guess."

She smiled in an enticing manner then laughed softly. "It is probably well that I guard my thoughts Gullivar Jones."

She rolled back on her belly and then pointed out across the valley. Gullivar followed her movements. He again looked at the crude city in the distance. It was far enough away so it was difficult to discern a good picture of this place.

"That is the city of the Thithers, where Ar-hap, their Jeddak has his palace." At this statement, she snorted a sneering laugh. "The stable we left this morning is a finer home than anything the Thithers own. If they did not steal from us, they would be little better than the white apes that inhabit the deserted cities out on the dead sea bottom."

"Heru you hold these Thithers such much contempt yet you fear them."

"There are many reasons for my feelings. Soon the day of tribute will arrive. Ar-hap's minions will arrive in Seth and demand their payments. Mother will fume as Father just hands over what they desire. No men will confront them. I will need to hide on that day, somewhere deep in the city and pray to Issus that no one betrays me as they did poor Didu."

Gullivar pulled Heru away from the ridge and looked into her sad and angry face. "What are you telling me, Heru? Who was Didu?"

"The tribute we pay includes one of the maidens, whoever is thought to be most beautiful. She is taken, one a year, to be the wife of Ar-hap. Two years ago, my younger sister, Didu was taken. We had both hidden, yet someone told the Thithers of us. Didu was produced and taken. We have never seen her since. Mother was furious with Father, she wanted to fight. She had taken her dagger and stabbed one of the Thithers. Father then restrained her and paid the Thithers more gold. She had not forgiven him for this."

Gullivar was speechless after Heru's story ended. She looked at him and saw the shock then anger coat his face. Finally, he said, "It begins to make sense to me. Yes, I respect Thoris of Accer your mother for her ire. It is reprehensible that your father allowed this. No one rose up to stop this? They take a girl each year?"

"Yes Gullivar, last year they took Caleisu, she was my friend. White hair, purple eyes, always laughing. We had grown together. She was my servant yet also my dearest confident after my sister. She will probably travel down the Iss like my poor dear Didu. We think that Ar-hap kills his current Jeddara when the new offering arrives. They are ulsios, rats of Barsoom."

With this, Heru wept some. Gullivar pulled her near and embraced her softly. He stroked her luscious black hair and then whispered, "Fear not Heru, I will not leave and I will try to stop this horror."

Before he knew it Heru had kissed him hard on the mouth, then she pulled back and slipped from him. She smiled, wiped a tear from her soft velvety cheek and rose. "I wish what you say were true. Come let us leave and return to Seth. I have told you more than I should. Yet I thank you Gullivar Jones. I feel safe with you." She turned headed for the thoats.

Gullivar slowly rose and adjusted his sword and thought, "Damn her lips were very fine, her breath like lotus blossoms. Oh shit, I do not even know what lotus blossoms would smell or taste like. What is wrong with me? She arouses me with lustful passion yet stays my hands with her... her what?"

Gullivar was confused for a moment. Then he decided. There was not going to be a tribute this year. He needed to plan. What manner of men was these Thithers? They were hairy with yellow skin he remembered that and they enslaved people. Yet they appeared primitive from their structures. They are probably apes? He walked down to the thoats. Heru had already mounted. He felt stiff, in his back and legs from the thoat ride and in his loins from her kiss and the nearness of her body. Then a thought crept into his mind, "Perhaps this Heru is not such an innocent young maid, perhaps she is using me to…no not possible. Besides if she is, so what. She is worth saving from this Ar-hap guy."

He mounted; she smiled and moved close to him. Her face was flushed. Her leg pushed against his thigh. She looked at Gullivar and said, "Did you really mean what you told me? You will help us against the Thithers?"

"Yes, Heru I did. Ar-hap is not going to take my princess."

Heru's eyes grew wide again and she smiled radiantly. She quickly leaned close to Gullivar and went to kiss him. But he gently caught her and pulled her closer and kissed her long. She was breathless when he released her. She blushed and smiled and then rode back toward Seth. Gullivar watched for a tal then followed, quickly overtaking her. They said little as they returned to the city. Night was rapidly approaching as the sun waned on the western horizon. The people of Seth appeared not to take a great interest in Heru and Gullivar as they entered Seth through the eastern archway. He looked about at the stone edifices and thought how it looked so much like old sketches of Hellenic or Sumerian cities from his histories he had studied at Annapolis when he was a cadet, only a decade ago, yet now on this world it seems like a lifetime.

He studied the Orovars, these Hithers. The women were very fine, he would admit. Very lovely, although Heru's beauty easily eclipsed them. Her red skin tone and black hair just stood out against their wan complexions and light coloured tufts. They did seem very delicate. Weak in fact. Heru was much studier, like her mother. Gullivar felt if he had kissed one of these white skinned maids like he did Heru, she may break. The men did not really look much more solid. True they carried swords and knives yet, he doubted they knew how to use these weapons. And the only ones that seemed to do any work were the ones wearing the yellow robes. He laughed yellow togas perhaps would be a better word. Were they slaves or servants? He was not certain. Too much to learn and this was only the end of his third day on Barsoom. Heru's story and his sense of personal honor now had him embroiled in the politics of this world. Did he truly want to get involved with the Okarians, the Thithers if the Orovars were not even willing to defend themselves? Much to dwell upon tonight.


	11. Chapter 11 At the Admiralty

Chapter XI. At the Admiralty.

Commander Adona stood on the outer decking of his ship with Sub Commander Soren as they watched the final legion troops depart his craft.

"Finally we have completed this ferry mission of troops back to home worlds," he mused. Turning to the sub commander, he said, "Well Lucinda, are you ready for our meeting with the high command?"

"Sic, Commander. Let us pray to the Lady that it does not take days to complete and we can depart for Gondor and then Weytahn."

"Hoping to get rid of me so soon? Surely having a reserve commander could not have been too bad," jested Adona.

Lucinda smiled and she replied, "Commander, it has been good serving as your executive officer. Yet you would agree it is time to be home?"

"Sic, I agree," answered the commander smiling. "Well, they said to report to the Admiralty ASAP once we unloaded. I suppose I should brief the crew and clue Sub Commander Agar on our plans and have her take the com while we are occupied."

"I anticipated your orders Commander and have briefed Sub Commander Agar and the junior officers and the chiefs as to our plans. They are aware of the standing orders, sir."

Commander Adona looked at his executive. Sub commander Soren was very capable and proactive. His job had been so easy because of her and the other officers that she had trained prior to his assuming the command. He thought to himself, "If she stays in as an active, she should receive this boat. She is more than capable."

"Then, since you have seen to this, let us not tarry but head for our meeting with High Admiral Brigida and her staff. Perhaps we will get an audience prior to the noon meal and maybe we on our way by tomorrow afternoon."

"Doubtful, sir, since the four said we would need to replenish classes I, III, V, VIII and IX prior to leaving Hellenes. He projected three days if CIF was organized."

Adona sighed and shook his head as he and Lucinda left the ship and walked toward the auto coach that had been sent to fetch them both to the military high command. He saluted the awaiting tesserarius as they neared the vehicle. The trip was slow due to the congestion from the returning troops. Luck was with them as the Admiral Brigida was awaiting their arrival.

"Commander Adona," said a young antecenturion aide in the outer officers of the military high command. "The High Admiral will see you now. You may wait here Sub Commander." He indicated a chair in the outer office. Sub commander Soren wearily sat and watched her boss enter the Admiral's office.

High Admiral Brigida was around seven hundred years old. She was tall and lean, typical of Latins, atypical was her brown eyes and darker hued hair. Like the majority of Latin women that stayed in the military she cut her hair short so it just rested upon her shoulders, rather than hanging long down her back. She had a pixie like look, rather cute when she was not occupied with business. Today, her brown eyes were sharp and piercing, yet friendly as she surveyed Commander Adona. She was a major force on the military high command and was the most senior naval officer in the empire. She was superior at her job, probably why she stayed in the active corps and her husband did not. Someone needed to aid their daughter in running the House and estate and raise the grandchildren. Admiral Brigida had served as the chair of the military high command twice in her career and was on first name basis with The Empress. She was well respected by personnel in the navy, the legion, and the church.

She had made it her habit to meet and talk to all returning commanders of space ships, large or small. Commander Adona she was well acquainted with, since in his youth, he had served under her when she was a commander of a starship. They had experienced many minor skirmishes with Klingons, Ferengi, and others during those early years.

Commander Adona approached her desk and saluted her. He stood at attention before her and remembered the good times of their youth when he had been active. The admiral returned the salute, rose from her chair and walked about her desk. She placed her right hand on his left shoulder and said,

"Well, Maximus, you have returned; successful, safe, and apparently very happy by the smile on your face."

"Sic, Admiral Brigida. I thank you for the opportunity to command such a fine ship," replied Commander Adona as he returned the traditional greeting to the Admiral.

"Non, thank me not. You were deserving. Please sit Maximus. Let us talk about the future and your career."

Both seated themselves. Adona took the plush leather chair facing her desk and Brigida returned to her seat behind the desk. Adona noted that she had his file, Sub Commander Loren's file and a letter from the Legate of the IX all open on her book.

"I suppose it is silly of me to ask if you would like to remain in the active service instead of returning to the reserve and home on Gondor. I am certain that your spouse, Leah expects you to return shortly."

"Sic, Admiral. You are correct. I loved the time I was on the ship but my promise to Leah still hold. But again thank you for the opportunity to command a ship."

"Max, let's be informal here. We have served together many times. You were my executive officer back in my command days. I am good friends with your spouse, Leah. I have had your children serve on various ships under my command."

Adona felt comfortable with Admiral Brigida; they had a good history together, but he did not think he could be so relaxed and informal as to refer to her by her first name of Alexina. Alexina Brigida Antonia was her full name and she had been born on Cormallen, eldest daughter of the House of Brigida. She had always planned on staying in the navy. Her husband, Clurus Lucania Sophronius, had been in the XVIII Legion located on Cormallen. They had been childhood sweethearts and married earlier than most Latins, long before they were two hundred years of age. Adona knew Clurus quite well and liked him. He thought it odd that Alexina had stayed active but that was not his business. It obviously worked for her since she had risen so high in the military.

"Admiral, I would feel…," started Adona. But he was interrupted by Admiral Brigida.

"Please, Max we have been friends and colleagues for many years. Talk freely and forgot protocol at this moment. I wish to discuss your feelings about your executive officer and your future plans."

"As you wish Lexis, but it seems odd for me to address you so informally. I am somewhat uncomfortable in this action."

Alexina just smiled and said, "That is better and be relaxed, no need to feel uncomfortable. In the past we often had informal discussions. Anyway as I said earlier, I am sure that Leah wishes you home and I can in no way influence you to return to active service."

"Sic, Lexis. I made a promise to her and my eldest daughter to be home with them. This war caused hardship for my House and family. Although I will admit that I was happy for it, just so I could receive a ship and an excellent crew."

Alexina poured each a tumbler of Rihannsu ale. She handed him a glass and they toasted the empire and The Empress. After finishing their drinks, she said, "Tell me about your executive officer, Sub Commander Soren. Legate Brutus Linux sang nothing but praises for her and her actions, ability, and demeanor. I could go on but he was very lavish in his description of her abilities. That in itself is unusual for the big ape. Would you concur with his assessment?"

Adona laughed softly at Lexis's referring to the legate as an ape, all too well did he also know of Brutus' reputation across the empire. Yet, Adona found he liked Brutus. He was competent and an ear to The Empress. He also noted a touch of humor in her remark. Admiral Brigida was close to Legate Linux.

"Sic, Lexis. I found her very competent and proactive. Her abilities were instrumental in my success. She had trained the officers and non coms superiorly. I can take no credit for this, she was the driving force behind the success. She even integrated reserve personnel that arrived about departure into the mix. She is dedicated to her role and a loyal intelligent officer. Her actions particularly at the battle of Morska with the delivery of the IX Legion guaranteed our victory. I feel she is ready for a full command of a ship."

"Max, surely you cannot be suggesting that she command the current ship? She is very young; capable it is apparent, but at this point in her career, especially with five young children, it would not be appropriate. She would pass over many senior officers who are as fine as she. No I intend to offer her a command of a corsair that patrols near Weytahn and the Andorian system. That would probably entice her into staying and she would be near home. You think like a man, I know how a woman thinks."

"Actually Lexis I was suggesting just that she have the command of "Fields of Pelennor', but you know the politics of the navy and the lists of officers all awaiting commands of ships in the fleet. Tis a shame though, she is excellent."

"I have no doubt that she is given your opinion of her along with the legate's. So as to you I assume you wish to be off to Gondor as quickly as possible?"

"Sic, Lexis. It has been over five years."

"Well, you will not get to leave as quickly as you would like I am afraid. But it is probably best told to you both."

The admiral used her book and told her aide to have Sub commander Soren enter. Shortly after the formalities of rank, Lucinda Soren was seated beside Commander Adona.

"I need you both here to inform you of two pressing concerns. One is routine and hopefully the Creator smiles on us and we follow that course. The second is the rather dicey and could cause us to remain in the service to Empress Alivia longer than we had planned."

Admiral Brigida paused and looked at both her junior officers. Questioning looks were on their faces. She sighed and then said,

"The intel section of the XX legion along with naval patrols near the Rihannsu space border has detected a buildup of spaceships, warbird class."

"How many?" asked Adona.

"Enough to suggest to The Empress that it appears due to our weakening of the Klingons that our sundered brethren have designs upon some of the planets along that edge of the Klingon Empire. Granted compared to our vessels they seem to be nothing more than flying tin cans with gun ports. But I was briefed that they have broken warp factor."

"Really," said Adona surprised. "How much over?"

"Minimal, about point one past life speed. So they would appear to be crawling through space even at their top speed. The concern is that they also have developed cloaking technology."

"How advanced?" asked Adona again?

"Nothing so fine that we cannot track them easily at warp or impulse. Yet these two developments have the military high command concerned that it may cause the Rihannsu senate and its fleet to be rash, over confident. Obviously they must have known that the Klingon fleet had no cloaking technology. We ourselves cannot be complacent or over confident. It will be tense."

"Admiral," asked Sub commander Soren. "Has any contact been made with the Rihannsu senate or the Praetor?"

"Non, tomorrow will be the day of reckoning with our cousins. I trust that they will be as cautious as they have been in the past. A pity, the separation long ago on Vulcan precipitated by the Orions has caused them to be very suspicious of all attempts by us to extend a hand of peace. So tomorrow The Empress will need to be firm."

"How is this contact to be made?"

"Well, that is classified so I cannot say. Just know that the senate at Dartha on ch'Rihan will be surprised early tomorrow."

"And," interjected Adona, "if all goes well and they return to their worlds, what is the other matter of concern?"

"Refitting of course. Your ship 'Fields of Pelennor" needs a refitting. That will probably take six months or more. She is to be dry docked on Gondor. A minimum crew is required, so extended leave for the remainder. We will not know which until after tomorrow. Questions?"

"Is the entire fleet on alert?" asked Sub Commander Soren.

"Sic, though they are not being pulled together. I can say that three carrier groups have already been dispatched toward the Rihanns. Their fleet will be surprised at about the same moment as the senate."

"Three carriers, fully loaded with the entire support ships," replied Adona surprised. "Admiral that is over four hundred ships with literally over forty thousand personnel."

"True, it was a logistical nightmare when we first determined the action of the Rihannsu, yet we managed. Any other questions Commander Adona?"

"If all does not go as planned and the Rihannsu are eager for war, what will our role be?"

"To stay here temporally and note what transpires. Not ideal for a ship needing refitting to be sent to the front. Well, hopefully cool heads prevail. The Empress can be persuasive. More questions?"

"Non," answered Commander Adona. "I imagine though that if all does not go well we will be plunged into another war so quickly after the end of the last."

He looked thoughtful but a little dejected at this moment. Adona turned and looked at Sub commander Soren. She indicated she had no more questions.

"Then, Commander Adona," said Admiral Brigida. "You are dismissed and be on standby. Sub commander Soren, I need you to remain for a moment as I have business to discuss."

Adona rose, saluted Brigida and left.


End file.
